A New Beginning
by horselover22
Summary: He heard a rustle in the near by bushes. "Step down mister and dont think about using that pistol." he heard a voice say nearby. He stepped down and the person who spoke came out. His eyes went wide when a young woman stepped out.
1. Chapter 1

I was watching one of my favorite movies the other day and this idea popped into my head. I have always loved reading westerns and I thought I would write this down. I don't know if you'll like it but I thought I would still upload it. I hope you enjoy.

April 25, 1863 Wyoming

He watched quietly as the sun set behind the horizon and knew he needed to find a place to camp for the night. He had been traveling for three days and was almost out of coffee and supplies. He pushed his weary horse forward and came out through the trees. In front of him was an isolated cabin with a barn and corral. There were a few horses looking at him.

"Step down mister and don't think about going for that gun." He heard a voice somewhere to the right of him say and the sound of a rifle being cocked. He eased his hand away from the gun and stepped down from the saddle. He held the reins in his left hand and spoke.

"My horse and I need a dry place to spend the night. We are almost out of supplies and would be grateful for a decent meal." He said. He heard rustling and watched the person who spoke step out. His eyes went wide when he noticed it was a young woman.

She was a little over five feet tall and wearing men's trousers and a plaid blouse. Her hair was chestnut brown and fell in long waves down her back. Her eyes were a dark shade of green and sparkled with hidden amusement. She holstered the pistol and smiled. "Come on into the house. We were just about ready to have supper when we heard your horse walk into the yard. We would be pleased if you would join us."

He smiled and followed her to the house. He tied the black to the porch steps and followed the girl into the house. When he stepped through the door he felt all eyes turn toward him. "Papa, this is who we heard out in the yard. I invited him to join us for supper. They need a place to stay the night."

Thomas Bennett looked at the stranger. His trousers and shirt were both covered in a thick layer of dust. His boots were run down and falling apart. His holster was worn out and tied down on his left hip. _He looks like a Texan. _ "You can put your horse up in the barn for the night and you can spend the night in the barn loft. Come on and sit. I'm Thomas Bennett."

The stranger gratefully sat down and a small smile played about his lips. He held out his hand. "I'm William Darcy and I'm grateful for the place to stay and the meal."

Mr. Bennett nodded. "No thanks necessary, son. We never turn away a person in need of a place to stay. Let me introduce you to the rest of my family. This is my wife Fanny, my daughter Jane and her husband Charles Bingley, Elizabeth who you have already met, Catherine, and Lydia. On the end are my middle daughter Mary and her husband Tom Bertram."

William Darcy smiled at everybody as their names were announced but his eyes lingered on Elizabeth. "I hope ya'll don't live in one house. It must be pretty crowded."

Mr. Bennett chuckled at this young man's humor. "No, my two daughters and their husbands are just visiting for the night." He said as he started handed the food around the table.

Darcy smiled and filled his plate with a generous amount of everything. He dug in and realized how hungry he really was. He finished his plate and Mrs. Bennett went to the kitchen to get the apple pies they had baked earlier that day.

"Would you like a piece of apple pie, Mr. Darcy?" she asked. He looked like a good man who would make a fine husband for one of her daughters.

"Yes I would. It smells delicious." He speared a piece and smiled. It was better than he thought it would be. He hadn't had a decent piece of pie since he left home. He stood after he had finished. "Thanks again for the meal. I better go see to my horse."

He walked outside and untied his horse's reins. He spoke quietly to him. "we will have a nice, dry, and warm place to spend the night. It will give you time to rest up and then we will be on our way in the morning. We still have to find a ranch that is looking for hands." He led the horse to the barn and put him in the open stall. He threw some hay in the manger and grabbed the bucket hanging by the door.

He had seen a small creek by the grove of trees and went to fill the pail for his horse. The water was cool on his hot and dusty skin. He splashed water on his face and filled the pail. It didn't take him long to reach the barn and water his horse.

He climbed the ladder that went up to the hay loft and stretched out on the clean pile of straw. He weary bones relaxed and he drifted off to sleep.

0000000000

"I didn't think someone could sleep this long." A voice said.

William opened his eyes and looked around for the voice. His eyes landed on Elizabeth Bennett sitting peacefully in the corner. "What time is it and what are you doing up here, Miss Bennett?"

Elizabeth smiled. "It's almost ten in the morning and Papa told me to come up here and invite you to breakfast but I saw you were still sleeping and I didn't want to wake you."

William sat up and pulled his boots on. He grabbed his hat and holster. "Are we going to eat breakfast or just sit here all day?"

Elizabeth stood and climbed down the ladder, William following close behind. They walked up to the house and into the kitchen. Elizabeth took the seat next to her father and William sat across from her. "Mr. Bennett, you wouldn't know of anyone looking for a ranch hand?"

Mr. Bennett looked up. "I know of a few that could use an extra hand with the spring roundup. Are you looking to stay around here for a while?"

"I am sir. I find that I like the country up here and I want to one day build a ranch of my own. Can you show me the other ranches around here after breakfast?"

"I would be happy to. It will also give me a chance to see how they are coming along with the roundup."

They finished breakfast and went out to the barn to saddle the horses. William quickly saddled the black and swung into the saddle. He spurred the horse forward and followed Mr. Bennett to the ranch that was east of their homestead. It took them about half an hour before they could see the house.

Mr. Bennett reined up in front of the porch. "Hello the house. Anyone home?" he yelled and a gray hair man stepped out. "Thomas, I didn't expect to see you here today." He said as his eyes landed on the man next to him. "I see you have brought someone with you. Did another one of you daughters nab a husband?"

Bennett chuckled. "No Mack. This is a young man by the name of William Darcy that we met yesterday and he is looking for work. I thought you might be able to use another hand."

"Stepped down and come on into the house." The man named Mack said.

William tied his horse to the hitch rail and followed the men into the house. They walked into his office and Mack sat behind the desk while they took the other two chairs. "Have you worked with cattle before, William?"

William smiled, "yes sir I have. I grew up on a ranch down in Texas. I am willing to do anything that has to be done."

Mack studied him. In the years past he had hired a lot of cowboys and most of them didn't stay longer than a few months. "You can start work right away, unless you have somewhere else to be."

"No sir, I can start today. Thank you for the job."

"I will go find my foreman, Richard and have him show you around." Mack said and stood. he called Richard into the office. "I need you to show William to the bunkhouse and when you are done with that you have him help you with moving the cattle from the north range, to the home place."

Richard nodded. "Follow me." He said and walked outside. "You can put your horse in the stables, when we are done today." He continued walking to a building a few feet from the house.

William stored his gear under one of the empty bunks and together the two men set off for the north range. He looked at the foreman riding next to him. Richard was a lot like himself; a rundown cowboy with not much to his name. He was the same height, with brown hair and green eyes.

They rode for a few miles before William started seeing cattle grazing in groups. He started one of the groups moving, Richard following suite.

"We better start moving what we have back to the home place." Richard said. He swung his lariat and the herd started moving. They had a total of about three hundred head and it would take them until the sun was below the horizon before they would reach home.

"Have you met old man Bennett's daughters?" Richard asked.

"I met all of them last night." William asked wondering why Richard would want to talk about them.

"If you ever think about courting one of them, remember to stay away from Catherine. She is my girl." He said his voice cold.

William nodded trying to remember what one of the daughters was Catherine. She was the one with light brown hair and the same green eyes as her sister. She was very pretty and would make anyone a fine wife, but the only girl he was thinking of was the one who had woke him up that morning.

Tell me what you think. Reviews would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for all the reviews.

April 27, 1863

Darcy had spent the last two days getting to know the other cowhands and rounding up the last of the cattle, before they left on the roundup. They would be leaving at first light to make the drive to Abilene.

He grabbed his saddle and walked to the barn where the black was stabled. It was a bright and clear day with only a few clouds in the sky. The sun was shining and Darcy knew that even though it was only nine in the morning today would be a hot one. He walked past a big oak that shaded the corral and into the barn. He quickly saddled the black and road out to check on the cattle, that the men would be taking. He spotted the cattle in the valley and a man riding through them.

He rode up to them and noticed it was the foreman Richard. In the two days he had been here they had become good friends and always had something to talk about. "How do they look, Richard?" he asked when he rode close enough to be heard without yelling.

Richard looked up at Darcy and smiled, "all ready to go for tomorrow. I'm going over to the Bennet's place tonight to say goodbye to Catherine, would you like to come along?" he asked, knowing that Darcy would agree.

"Yes, I would. I would like to see Elizabeth again and see if Mr. Bennet needs any help around the place."

"Do you plan on courting Miss Elizabeth, Darcy?"

Darcy looked at Richard, wondering if he could read his thoughts. "I would like to. I have never met a woman like her."

Richard chuckled, "if she agrees to let you court her, I will be surprised."

Darcy looked at Richard with a lift of an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet has turned down every man that has come to ask permission to court her. She always says that she cannot see herself spending her life with them, but I wish you luck."

"Thank you and how do you know all of this?"

"I am courting her younger sister. I will see you later, Darcy," Richard said and sent his horse into a gallop. Darcy watched him until he went over a hill and disappeared. He shook his head at what Richard had told him. Hopefully that wouldn't happen to him because he could see himself finally settling down and starting a family.

00000000

He spent the remainder of the afternoon helping the other cowhands get the chuck wagon loaded and made sure that the horses were ready for the drive in the morning. He had just walked out of the barn, when he saw Mack walking towards him.

"Darcy, I see you have been working hard today."

Darcy looked at his clothes and tried to swipe some of the dust off but with the hot temperature today, that was making it impossible. He took his bandana and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Yes sir. I just finished checking the horses that will be making the drive tomorrow."

"Good, we will be leaving in the morning. We should be back in a few months and I expect you to be here at first light."

"I will be sir."

"Come on up to the house, supper should be on the table in a few minutes," Mack said as he started walking away.

"I'm going over to Bennet's place tonight for supper. I won't be joining you." He said with a small smile.

Mack turned his head and nodded. Bennet would have another young man to deal with. He smiled and proceeded on to the house.

Darcy went into the barn and quickly saddled the black. He led him out and Richard met him by the gate leading out to the road. They both mounted and raced out of the gate down the road. Darcy's black pulled ahead and he laughed when he saw Richard fall back. He pulled the black back a little and waited for Richard's buckskin to catch up. "I see that your horse still can't keep up with the black."

Richard chuckled, "one of these days, we will catch up to you."

They pushed the horses into a trot and continued on down the road toward the Bennet ranch. It only took them a few minutes, before they could see the cabin hidden in the trees. Darcy and Richard stopped at the top of the hill and looked down. They could see two of the Bennet daughters feeding the chickens, while a big black dog was trying to grab the bowls they had the chicken feed in. Darcy chuckled at the dog's enjoyment of the game.

"We better get down there, before Sargent decides to go after the chickens. They have never been able to keep that dog entertained for long," Richard said and took off down the hill at a walk. Darcy followed close behind and they stopped the horses in front of the chicken coop.

"Good evening, ladies. I see Sargent is enjoying playing with the chickens again," Richard said.

Elizabeth looked up at her sister's beau and smiled. "You know, we have never been able to keep Sargent away from the chickens. He thinks they are something he can play with. Both of you step down, supper will be ready shortly." She said with a look towards Darcy.

Richard and Darcy stepped down and tied their horses to the corral post. Richard gave him a nod before moving to talk to Catherine. They soon fell into comfortable conversation and walked to the house together. Darcy watched them go and looked towards Elizabeth. "How are you this evening, Miss Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked up from scratching Sargent behind the ears with a small smile. "I am well, Mr. Darcy. My father told me that you got a job working for Mack. How is that going?" she asked.

He walked closer to her. "It's going good; I enjoy working with the other cowhands and the horses. Mack is a good boss and lends a hand when we need it. They will be leaving for the drive in the morning," He said with a small smile.

Elizabeth looked up sharply. She knew they were leaving for the drive, but she knew that she didn't want him to go. She had just met him but she felt a connection with this man that she hadn't felt with anyone else.

"Will you be going along?"

"Yes I will be. They need every hand for the drive and I want to lend a hand. I have also always wanted to see Abilene," he said wistfully.

Elizabeth stood in front of him. "When will you be back?"

"Hopefully in a few months. Miss Elizabeth when I get back I would like to court you properly, if you will have me?" Darcy asked hopefully.

Elizabeth raised her head and looked into his blue eyes. She had always turned down every young gentleman who came to court her because she had never felt a connection with any of them but with William Darcy she did. "Yes you may court me, but first you have to talk to my father. He may not let you, knowing that you are a cowhand."

"I will try and persuade him, Miss Elizabeth. Shall we go to the house?"

"Yes, I am sure that supper is ready to be served and they are waiting for us. You can talk to my father after supper." Elizabeth said.

Darcy smiled and followed her to the house. He stepped in and was hit by the aroma of fresh baked bread. He noticed that Mrs. Bennet was just putting the last of the food on the table. She looked up when she heard the door open.

"Good evening, Mr. Darcy. Before you sit down, please take off your gun belt. You can set in next to Richards on the table by the door." Mrs. Bennet said to the young man.

"Yes, ma'am." Darcy said and took off his gun belt. He then sat down next to Richard and across from Elizabeth. They quickly said a prayer of thanks and started eating. Darcy looked at everyone around the table. Richard and Catherine were having a quiet conversation and he noticed that Lydia Bennet kept looking his way.

Mr. Bennet finished his plate and pushed his chair back. He looked at Darcy and said, "When you are finished, son, I would like to talk to you outside."

Darcy nodded and quickly finished his biscuit and drank the last of his coffee. He stood, with one last look at Elizabeth and followed Mr. Bennet outside. They walked to the corral and leaned against it. "Elizabeth told me that you have something you would like to ask me," he said.

Darcy swallowed and took a deep breath before speaking. "I know I just met your daughter a few days ago, but I would like your permission to court her."

Mr. Bennet studied him thoughtfully. "You are leaving on the drive in the morning, right?"

"Yes I am, but what has that to do with me courting your daughter."

"Elizabeth has had many suitors over the last couple of years but you are the first one that she has asked me to speak to you. I see a connection between you two, but I am worried that if you are gone for a few months, she will forget about you or you will forget about her. There are many things that can happen in that span of time and I want your word on one thing."

"And what is that?"

"That when you come back and still want to court her, that you do not break her heart."

Darcy nodded nervously, "I promise you that I would never do that, sir."

Mr. Bennet patted the young man on the back. "I hope to see you around a lot when you get back. Now go in and tell her the news, she will be pleased."

Darcy smiled and started walking to the house to spend a few more minutes with Elizabeth before him and Richard headed back to the ranch. Mr. Bennet chuckled as he watched Darcy walk back to the house. It would be a long four months.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for the reviews. It has been awhile since I last updated and I am sorry about that. With finals for college, Christmas, and one of my friends having her baby three weeks early, it really has been a stressful couple of weeks. Hope everyone had a great Christmas, so here is the next chapter.

April 28, 1863

Elizabeth stood on the front porch, her hair braided into one long braid that was hanging over her shoulder. There was a light wind that morning and it blew her skirts around her feet. She looked out at the sky and smiled. It was barely morning, the sun had got to rise, but she wanted to catch a glimpse of the trail drive when they came to collect her father's two hundred head of cattle that would be going with.

She leaned against the wood post and sighed. William Darcy had asked permission to court her last night and she had agreed. There was something about him that intrigued her and she wanted to learn more about him but he would be gone for almost four months.

She looked out at the road leading up to the house hoping to catch a glimpse of him before they left.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing out here so early?" she heard her younger sister Catherine ask from behind her.

Elizabeth turned her head to look at her sister with a small smile. "I could ask you the same question Catherine. Were you hoping to see Richard before he left?" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Catherine blushed at her elder sisters words; even she knew they were true. "I was hoping to see him before he left. Are you waiting for Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes, I am little sister. Have you and Richard set a date to get married yet?"

"Elizabeth, who said we were getting married and besides he hasn't even asked me yet."

Elizabeth hugged her sister and whispered, "Don't worry he will. I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him." She said when she heard the faint sound of horse hoofs and the creak of saddles.

Both sisters turned their heads towards the sound and saw Richard and William walking their horses into the yard. They tipped their hats to the two sisters and went to open the corral gate that held Mr. Bennet's cattle. They quickly herded them over to the other bunch of cattle and trusting someone was watching them, rode up to the porch steps.

"Good morning, Catherine and Elizabeth," Richard said to the young ladies.

"Good morning, Richard and William. We will not take up much of your time, we just wanted to wish you a safe trip and we will both be waiting for you when you get back." Elizabeth said with a slight smile.

"Good bye, Catherine, I will see you in a few months," Richard said and handed her a small pouch. He turned his horse and rode back to the herd.

William looked at Elizabeth with a slight smile at the corners of his lips. "I will see you in a few months, Elizabeth." He handed her a tied package.

Elizabeth eyes sparkled when her eyes met his. "Good bye, William."

William smiled, turned the black, and rode back to the herd. Elizabeth watched his retreating figure and heard them pushing the cattle into a trot. She knew that they would at least make fifteen miles that day.

She turned to her sister who was looking at the item Richard had placed in the pouch. It was his grandfather's watch and he never went anywhere with it. Catherine met Elizabeth's eyes and felt herself being pulled into a hug.

"It will be alright, Catherine. They will come back to us," Elizabeth said before she led her sister into the house.

0000000000000

They moved the cattle away from the Bennet ranch and Darcy looked back at the two sisters standing on the porch until he couldn't see them anymore. He turned back around and spurred his horse into a trot to catch up to the herd. Mack was riding point, while Sam Denny, Nick Walker, Wyatt North, and Richard were riding flank. Jack Clay, Caleb Black, and Darcy were riding flank.

Andrew Benton and Mitch Alan were with the horse remunda. That was far ahead of the moving cattle.

He noticed the chuck wagons were far up ahead and out of the way of the cattle's path, in case they started a stampede.

Darcy looked out over the mass moving herd. The cattle's horns were bobbing up and down and the only thing he could see. He pulled his bandana over his mouth to keep from inhaling all the dust kicked up by the longhorn's hooves. He swatted a few of the longhorn's backs with his double lariat when they fell behind the rest.

He looked at the sun and noticed that they had already been moving for about four hours and the sun was almost high in the sky. They would keep moving well into the night. Mack wanted to get far away from the home place as possible on the first day, so the longhorns didn't have a notion to turn tail and head back home.

"How's it going back here, Darcy?" Richard asked the young man as he came back to help some of the stragglers along.

"It's going good, I never realized how much I missed going on cattle drives and seeing land that you have never laid eyes on before, but I could do without all the dust." He said with a chuckle.

Richard laughed, "you seem to know what you are doing, how many cattle drives have you been on?"

"My father took me on every one growing up. I have living off the back of a horse I guess since I was seven."

"Your father didn't mind that you were so young? Most children around here don't go on their first cattle drive until they are a few years older than that."

"My father said that he wanted me to see what I was getting into if I decided to take over the ranch." He said with a faraway look in his eyes.

Richard nodded and rode back to ride flank. Hopefully he would be able to talk more with Darcy later when they had bedded the cattle down for the night. It soon turned to dusk and makes stopped the herd saying there was a nice place up ahead that they would make camp at tonight.

They moved the heard into a small valley and left Benton, Denny, Walker, North, and Alan to take the first watch. Darcy, Mack, Clay, Black, and Richard would be on the second watch. Cooke quickly made supper for the weary cowboys and they all filled their empty stomachs. Darcy and Richard spread their blankets under a big oak tree and looked up at the stars shining down on them.

They had made fifteen miles that day and if they kept that going, they would reach Abilene in less than four months. Richard stretched out and put his arms behind his head. "I always loved looking up at the stars at night. They were always one of my father's favorite things about going on trial drives."

"My father always loved seeing the land that only Indians had been to. He had big hopes for the ranch back in Texas." Darcy said as he stretched out beside Richard.

"Is your father still ranching or is he up in Wyoming with you?"

"I wish he was up here with me, but he and my mother pasted away a few years ago in a carriage accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you have any other family?"

"I have family back east but I haven't seen them in years. They didn't like it when my mother married my father and moved out west. My younger sister is currently staying with them until I think she is ready to come back out here."

"I don't have any sisters, but I do have an older brother who I haven't seen since I was sixteen and I'm twenty eight now. I hope one day to see him again."

Darcy looked at Richard, "do you know where he went when you last saw him?"

"He took up with a gang that was passing through our town one day." Richard said and fell silent. "We better get a couple hours of sleep before our watch comes." He said and tipped his hat over his face.

Darcy smiled and soon fell into a fitful sleep about a young woman with sparkling eyes.

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that in the west you don't ask people questions about their past or about them unless they offer that information, but I decided to let you guys see a little bit into the characters pasts. Remember to Review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorite, or is following this story. I'm not sure about part of the chapter but I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4

May 28, 1863

Elizabeth opened her eyes and stretched. She looked to the side and smiled when she saw Sargent sprawled out on the rug by her bed. She quietly got out of bed and went to stand by the window. The sun was just rising, causing a red and orange color to tint the sky. She noticed a few clouds, but that would not stop the day from being a scorcher since the beginning of May.

Her father worried that if they didn't get rain soon, then they might lose the crop. She sighed and pressed her forehead against the glass. It had been over a month since William and Richard had left on the trail drive and she thought about him each day. It would be a long two months before she saw either of them.

She moved away from the window and quickly put on her favorite blue dress. Her mother said that they were going to visit the new neighbors that had moved in a week ago, but she had told her that she didn't want to spend the day talking to them. She just wanted to go for a long ride and think.

She walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer, where she kept all of her priced possessions. Elizabeth fingered the box that held the most precious one. She opened it and lifted the silver heart shaped locket out. She clasped it around her neck and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was braided into one long braid that hung down her back. Her eyes sparkled and the blue dress help bring out her eyes. She fingered the locket again and her thoughts drifted to William Darcy.

What was he doing right now? How was the trail drive going for him and most importantly was he thinking about her as much as she thought about him each day? She took out the box that held the locket and unfolded the letter that she had read over and over again.

_Elizabeth,_

_I know I just asked you to let me court you and that I am leaving in the morning but I wanted you to know that I will be coming back to you. I want to get to know you better and see where this takes us._

_I hope you stay busy while I am gone and don't worry about me. I will be fine. I hope you like the locket. It was my mother's and she always told me to give it to the girl who meant everything to me and I know you will be that girl._

_I will see you soon,_

_William Darcy _

Elizabeth folded the letter back up, put it back in the box, and closed the dresser drawer. She called to Sargent and they headed down the stairs to breakfast. She sat across from her sister Lydia and saw her watching her. She looked into her eyes and could see the jealousy behind her blue eyes.

She looked away and turned to father. "Papa, are you going with Mama, to meet the Wilkins today?"

Mr. Bennet looked at his second eldest daughter. "Yes I am. We will be leaving after breakfast to welcome them to their new home. Are you going with us?"

"Of course she will be going with us, Mr. Bennet. I heard they have a son a few years older than Elizabeth," she said with a smile. She knew Mr. Darcy was courting her daughter, but he was away and there was always the possibility he wasn't going to come back.

"Mama, I will come for a few minutes to meet them, but then I plan on taking Tucker for a ride." Elizabeth said with slight anger in her voice. Her mother was trying to set her up with another man when she knew she was being courted by someone else.

The family finished the rest of their meal in silence before Mr. Bennet left to hitch up the team and saddle Elizabeth's appaloosa gelding. Elizabeth stood and grabbed her bonnet of the hook by the door and walked outside, Sargent following close behind.

She thanked her father for saddling her horse and then mounted. She waited until her family had climbed into the wagon, before pushing Tucker into a walk and following the family to the Wilkins place. She was surprised that someone had finally bought the place that had been sitting empty since she was fourteen. It needed a lot of repairs and the land hadn't been worked since Mr. Miller passed away.

She followed her family's wagon down the road and looked out at the roaming hills. Everything around her was green and beautiful. The trees had all their leaves and the prairie grass reached up to her horse's belly. The sky was a perfect light blue; it matched a certain pair of blue eyes that haunted her dreams at night.

They quickly pulled up to the front of a rundown house and she stepped down from the saddle. She tied her horse to the hitching rail out front and followed her family to the door. Her father knocked and a boy that looked about twelve opened the door.

"Is your mother or father around?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"Ma is in the house and my Pa is in the barn." The young boy nodded and went in to fetch his mother. A woman of about five feet tall, with long blond hair came to the door. "I'm Mrs. Wilkins, how may I help you?"

"I'm Mrs. Bennet; we are your neighbors and would like to welcome you to the country."

Mrs. Wilkins smiled and asked them to come into the house. She said her husband was working in the barn and Mr. Bennet could go talk to him if he liked.

Mr. Bennet nodded and turned to walk to the barn. "Papa, I would like to come with you." Elizabeth said and fell into step beside her father. They made it to the barn and a man stepped out. He held out his hand to Mr. Bennet. "It's good to see other folks around here."

Mr. Bennet shook his hand and motioned to Elizabeth. "This is my daughter Elizabeth. My wife and other daughters are in the house with your wife."

"It's good to meet you Mr. Bennet and Miss Elizabeth. I'm John Wilkins and this is George Wilkins." He said and motioned to the young man who had come up behind him moments before.

Elizabeth turned her head to look at the son. He was a little under six feet tall, with lean shoulders, and a lean waist. His hair was blond, but his eyes were a light grey. He isn't as handsome as Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth met his eyes and didn't like what she saw in them. There was a hidden meanness and temper behind the grey eyes.

She turned away and spoke to her father. "Papa, I am going to take Tucker for a ride now. It was good meeting you Mr. Wilkins." She said politely and walked over to her waiting horse.

She swung into the saddle and set off down the drive at a trot. She hoped to never see that George Wilkins again. He looked like a man that got what he wanted no matter what it was. She looked up at the blue sky and hoped William would make it back soon.

000000000

Darcy swung into the saddle at dawn and they started the herd moving down the trail. They had been gone over a month and so far there hadn't been any storms or stampedes, but that might all changed today. He looked up at the sky and saw the storm clouds gathering in the west.

They hoped to be able to make a few miles before the storm hit. If the storm didn't slow them down then the sooner they would reach Abilene and be back in Wyoming. He was really missing Elizabeth. Was she thinking about him and if he was alright? Would she still want to see him when he got back or had she found someone else?

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the rain start to steadily fall. He pulled out his rain slicker and put it over his clothes. It would be able to keep him somewhat dry.

The sky grew dark, while lightening flashed across the sky. The rain started coming down harder and faster, making the ground a muddy mess. The cattle started bawling and picked up their pace. Darcy quickly caught up to them, but then a crack of thunder sounded in the distance and the cattle were running.

He spurred his horse into a gallop and saw Richard and Denny doing the same thing. Hoping to get to the front and turned the stampede around. He rode low on the horse's back and watched the lightening bounce of the cattle's horns. It turned green and orange and made the cattle run faster.

He pulled out his pistol, but didn't fire until he was to the front. He didn't want to spook them anymore than they already were. He was almost to the, when he felt his horse go down and everything went black.

0000000

Richard stopped his horse besides Mack's gelding. They had finally got the herd turned around and were waiting for all of the men to come in. Richard saw Denny, Walker, and North come in together. Coming in from the east he saw Clay, Black, Benton, and Alan drive in the horses.

He looked around again but he didn't see Darcy. "Mack, have you seen Darcy?"

Mack turned towards Richard, "I saw him trying to turn the herd but I thought maybe he was with you. We have to find him."

Richard nodded and rode off with Denny and walker hoping to locate Darcy.

Authors note: thank you everyone for the reviews. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. Remember to review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

May 29, 1863

Darcy forced his eyes open and looked around him. He couldn't see his horse and his head felt like a horse had stepped on him. He tried to sit up, but his head swam and he fell back in pain. He noticed the rain had stopped and was thankful he was wearing his slicker. It had kept most of his upper body dry.

He lay on his back for a few more minutes, before attempting to stand up and make his way back to camp. He pushed his hands under his back and pushed his upper body up. He had almost made it before; he fell back down and passed out.

Darcy felt something hit him and he cracked his eyes open a little and tried to make sense of the voices that were speaking. "Darcy, Darcy, wake up." he groaned in pain, but managed to open his eyes all the way.

He tried to smile gratefully when he saw Richard kneeling on the ground beside him, but it turned into a grimace; trying to keep the pounding in his head from getting any worse. It felt like it had been split in two and stomped on by a horse. He managed to finally sit up with help from Richard and Denny.

"Can you stand?" Denny asked.

They helped Darcy to hit feet, but when he tried to put weight on his left foot a spasm of pain shot up his whole leg. "I think I broke my left leg." He said through clenched teeth.

Richard quickly examined his leg and found only his left foot had been broken and was swollen. He cut Darcy's boot, to relieve the pressure. "Sorry about your boot."

They helped into his saddle and walked the horses back to where camp was. Richard rode in to find Mack and tell him what had happened. Darcy clenched his teeth in pain when they helped him dismount and brought him over to the chuck wagon.

"Denny is grabbing you a dry shirt and jeans and I'm going to set your foot before it becomes worse. Here bite on this." Richard said and handed Darcy a stick to put between his teeth. He quickly set the foot and put makeshift cast around it, so it would heal properly.

Mack came over with a cup of coffee and bacon and biscuits. "You can ride in the wagon until your foot is healed. You should be up and riding in a few weeks." He said and handed him the food.

Darcy graciously took the plate and tin cup. He sat back and watched the other cowhands getting ready to eat and turn in for the night. He quickly finished the food not realizing how hungry he really was and downed the coffee. The coffee made his head feel better.

He looked out over the prairie. In the setting sun, he could still make out the mountains and canyons to the west; the setting sun making them looks gold and red. The juniper trees and mesquite made a beautiful picture, while the rolling prairie made him wish for a place to finally settle down.

This land was wide open and spacious, making it the perfect little spot to build a cabin and start a ranch. With those thoughts going through his head, they quickly turned to the girl waiting for him back in Wyoming. What it would be like to come home to her each day and not worry about being lonely ever again.

Would she want live out here where there was no one for miles? Would his parents be pleased with his choice of wife? They had always wanted him to make something of himself instead of being a cowhand and a drifter.

Darcy smiled to himself in the growing darkness. He wouldn't know how either of them felt until he found out and he couldn't wait for this drive to be over and head back for Wyoming.

000000000

Elizabeth stood in the stall, humming softly, while she brushed Tucker; Sargent sitting just outside the door, intently watching her. She always loved when his coat shone in the sunlight. She had just stepped out when she heard a noise behind her. She knew her sisters were at a neighbors calling on their friends and her father was out in the fields, while her mother was cleaning the house.

She quickly turned around and almost fell back in alarm. A man stood in the doorway, his face hidden by the shadows. She looked at his face and instantly knew who it was, his eyes blazed with something she couldn't recognize. "What are you doing here?"

He stepped out of the shadows and started walking towards her. "I came to see you." He stopped by an empty stall and grinned.

Elizabeth stepped back with alarm and jumped when her back hit the stall door. "I don't want to see you. I never asked you to come here." Her voiced shook with anger and fear. She could her Sargent growling at the intruder.

He chuckled and took another step forward. "Oh, but I think you do want me here, but you just don't want to admit it to yourself. I saw the way you were looking at me," he grabbed her wrist, when she tried to move away. "You aren't going anywhere, honey." She felt his breath on her cheek.

The fear left her and all she felt was anger towards this man. She pulled her wrist free and looked him in the eye. All she saw was amusement and desire. "I told you to leave. If you don't, then I will scream."

He chuckled again and pulled her to him. She tried to pull free but his grip was too strong. She saw him lower his head when he suddenly cried out in pain and fell to the ground. She smiled when she saw Sargent had grabbed his leg and bit down hard. "Good boy, Sargent. Come here, boy." Elizabeth said before she fell to the ground in relief.

She turned when she heard someone running to the barn. She saw her father come in the barn door and rush over to her. "Are you alright, sweetheart? I heard someone scream."

Elizabeth assured her father she was fine and pointed to where George Wilkins lay in the dirt holding his bloody leg. "He grabbed me and I tried to fight back, but Sargent grabbed his leg and he finally let go. I didn't know what to do." She said her voice shaky.

Mr. Bennet pulled his daughter up and into an embrace. He whispered soothing words in her ear, forgetting about the wounded man. He pulled back and looked her in the eye. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Papa."

He nodded and then turned to George. He rolled him onto his stomach and tied his hands and feet together, before he turned back to his daughter. "Keep an eye on him. I'm going for the sheriff." He said before he turned to George again. "Just be thankful that I didn't shot you myself. Never come near my daughters or family again."

Elizabeth watched her father step into the saddle and gallop toward town. She heard the footsteps coming into the barn and offered a small smile to her mother. "I saw your father leave, I will stay out here with you until he comes back." Mrs. Bennet sat in the straw and motioned for Elizabeth to join her. "I hope he locks this young man up and throws away the key."

Elizabeth sat down next to her mother and felt herself being pulled into another hug. She rested her head on her mother's shoulder, but kept her eyes focused on the squirming rat. "Mama, I didn't think I would ever hear you say that about anyone."

Mrs. Bennet turned her head and offered a small smile, but her eyes told it all. She was angry at this young man for trying to take advantage of her daughter. Good thing there was a different young man courting her, once he got back from the trail drive.

It was only a few miles and he would soon be back and take this man away. Only then did the reality hit of what could have happened to her. If Sargent hadn't been here, then she didn't know where she would be or what would have happened.

She pulled the big dog nearer and hugged him, letting her face sit on his soft fur. "I don't know what I would do without you, old' boy." She whispered quietly to the dog. She felt Sargent shift around and turn his head to look at her. She could see that his eyes softened towards her and shone with love for his mistress.

She waited for hoof beats in the yard and was thankful when her ears picked up the faintest sound of them. They got louder and stopped in front of the hitching rail.

Sheriff Duncan walked over and pulled Wilkins to his feet. "I was hoping I wouldn't see you again, Mr. Wilkins."

Mr. Bennet walked over and heard what he had said. "Has this man been in custody before, Sheriff?"

Sheriff Duncan nodded. "Yes he has. He was in town the other night and killed a man over a card game. He swore he was cheating, but the other man wasn't armed. His father had bailed I'm out of jail, but now I see he will be staying there for quite some time." He said and pushed his prisoner to the door.

Mr. Bennet walked with him and shook his hand. "Thank you, Sheriff."

Sheriff Duncan tipped his hat to the ladies and leading George's horse, set off for town. Elizabeth watched him go and stood. She brushed the straw from her dress and looked at her mother. "Mama, do you need any help with supper?"

Mrs. Bennet just smiled and they walked back to the house together, softly talking to each other. Mr. Bennet shook his head and muttered, "Those two are too strong for their own good. It's as if this didn't happen and they are just going about their day." He smiled and went to feed the horses and milk the cow.

Tell me what you think and if it fit the story. I wasn't sure about this, but I think it somehow fits. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, or is following this story. I am so glad you are all enjoying it.

Chapter 6

June 10, 1863

Elizabeth walked into the barn and headed straight for Tucker's stall. She was going riding this afternoon with her father, to check on the fields and some of the cattle they hadn't taken on the trail drive. She stood in front of the geldings stall and the memory of what had happened here a few days ago, played in front of her eyes again.

She shook the memory away and stepped into the stall. She was glad that George Wilkins was still in the town jail, where he had been since Sheriff Duncan had taken him away. He was supposed to stand trial at the end of the week for murdering the man and assaulting an innocent young woman.

Her thoughts turned from the trial and to the trail drive that had been gone for two months. She knew they would be nearing Abilene soon and be able to sell the cattle. It would then take them a week or two to ride back to Wyoming. Elizabeth wished they were on their way back right now; she didn't want to wait any longer.

She knew her sister Catherine felt the same way and sometimes she felt that Lydia did to. She would sometimes stare out the window, but there were times when she saw her sister staring at her with anger in her eyes. _I don't know why she would be angry with me. I will have to confront her tonight about it._

Elizabeth saddled Tucker and left the barn at a lope. She pushed all the thoughts away and rode with a clear mind. She rode until she came to the opening in the trees that led to her favorite meadow. She rode through the open and pulled Tucker to a stop.

She dismounted and looked around. The grass was green and rose up to her waist. A small creek trickled down into the rocks, clear and blue. The trees were swaying with the light breeze and the sun was shining. She moved her face to catch its warmth and smiled.

She took the book out of Tucker's saddlebags and lay down on the blanket she had spread on the soft grass.

00000000

Elizabeth got ready for bed and walked over to her younger sister's room. She softly knocked on the door and called, "Can I come in and talk to you, Lydia?"

Lydia opened the door at the knock and found her sister standing outside. "Of course, Elizabeth. Sit on the bed and we can talk."

Lydia sat on the bed and waited for her sister to join her. "What did you want to talk about, Elizabeth?"

"The past couple of days, I have caught you staring at me with what looked like anger in your eyes and I was wondering if I did something to offend you?"

"You got rid of the only man that has ever looked at me, sister. I thought that maybe he would be the one that would ask me to marry him, but now he is in jail."

Elizabeth looked at her sister with shock. "Lydia, George Wilkins tried to assault me and he killed an unarmed man. Besides, there are other men who have seen you and would be proud to have you for a wife."

"I know what he did; Elizabeth, but Mr. Darcy and Richard turned their attention from me when they saw you and Catherine. Sometimes I feel left out and abandoned."

Elizabeth pulled her younger sister into a hug. She thought about all the young men who were on the cattle drive and had met her sister. Hoping to lighten her spirits, she said, "what about Sam Denny? I saw him watching you the last time we saw him."

Lydia blushed, "I saw him and know who you are talking about, but what happens if he doesn't come back or feel the same way when he returns?"

"I'm sure he will feel the same way. Sometimes the young men want to have a place to call home and be able to provide for a wife."

Lydia nodded and a slight smile appeared on her lips. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I'm sorry I was angry at you earlier."

"Its okay, Lydia. Now go to bed and get some sleep." She said before she went back to her own room.

00000000

Darcy woke from a fitful sleep and sat up. He stood and pulled on one boot and swung his gun belt around his lean hip. He pulled his hat low over his eyes. His ankle was healing nicely and wasn't swollen, but he still wouldn't be able to put weight on it for a while yet. He limped over to the chuck wagon and accepted a cup of coffee.

He walked over to where Richard and Denny were saddling up. "Good morning, Richard, Denny."

"Good morning, Darcy. We checked on you black gelding and he is doing fine. He didn't suffer any broken bones or develop a limb when he slipped in the mud. How is your ankle doing?"

"It's not swollen anymore, but it still needs to heal. I will have to ride in the wagon for a few weeks, but I am going to feel useless, not being able to help."

"We have enough men and it will only be for a few weeks." Denny said and swung into the saddle. He took off at a trot to help round up the herd and start moving.

"Mack said we will be reaching Abilene in three weeks, ahead of schedule. We should be back in Wyoming at the end of July or beginning of August." Richard said before he rode off to the herd.

Darcy smiled at this information and walked back to the chuck wagon. He climbed aboard with Cooke and they followed the mass of moving long horns. As they moved along his thoughts drifted back to Wyoming. It would be only a little over a month until he would see Elizabeth Bennet again and finally be able to court her properly.

He planned on finding a nice spread to build a cabin and hopefully start a ranch. He had his father's place back in Texas, but he didn't want to go back because of all the memories of his childhood. He had seen a nice place, before he had left. It had a small creek, plenty of grass and trees to offer them shade in the summer and spring.

It wasn't as big as his parent's ranch, but he wanted to start out small and add range when he needed it. There weren't many ranches around this part of the country, but one day he knew there would be smaller ranchers coming in and bigger towns. He didn't want to see the country settled up so fast. He felt free when there wasn't another human or towns for miles.

He watched as they came up to a swift flowing river and Cooke pulled the wagon to a stop. He heard the other cowboys start yelling and push the remunda and herd across the river. Most of the men had taken of their gun belts and boots before they crossed; they stored them in the back of the wagon.

The herd finished crossing and Cooke started the wagon across. It rolled slowly across and Darcy had to hold on to the side of the seat, when it started tipping his way. They climbed the bank on the other side and stopped to let the men grab their boots and guns.

The herd started milling again and Darcy listened to the familiar sound of hoof beats, cowboy's yelling, and the creak of saddles. They had already made ten miles today and it was still early in the afternoon. If they kept going at this pace, they would make at least five to ten more.

Mack came from scouting for water and rode alongside the wagon. He grabbed the pitcher out of the water barrel and took a long drink, before he dumped the rest over his head. "I rode for twenty miles before I finally found enough water for the herd. We will have to push them long into the night before we can bed down."

Darcy merely nodded, knowing that it would be a long and tiring night for the riders. He was sad and disappointed that he would be able to lend a hand and help herd the cattle. He watched Mack ride off to tell the other riders that they would push them into the night.

The sun slowly began to set and the cattle started getting restless and slowing down. They would have to make it to water before some of them fell down due to thirst. He watched as the men swatted the stragglers with their double lariats. He looked back and shook his head. There were already some of the older heifers falling back and couldn't go on. Hopefully in the morning they would walk to find water and join the herd.

Suddenly the old brindle steer, that had been leading the herd lifted his head and started running at a trot. The other cattle soon followed and soon the men had a stampede on their hands. Mack lifted his hat in the darkness and pulled his horse off to the side of the stampeding herd.

He was going to let them run for it and the riders would walk their horses to the water. There was no reason to wear the horses down more, if the cattle were headed for water. Darcy pulled his hat low over his eyes and waited for the sound of running water and somewhere to camp for the night.

Authors note: I am not sure how many chapters this story will turn out to be, but I hope you are all still enjoying it. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

July 14, 1863

The past month had been a quiet one on the trail. There had been a few horses that had come up lame and couldn't be worked anymore. The last few days on the trail had been dry and dusty. They did have a few rains showers, but nothing as bad as the one that caused a stampede.

They had lost a few young stock, during one of the river crossings and had found them downstream. Mack had them pull them out of the river and left them for the wild animals.

Darcy helped Richard, Denny and Mack herd the rest of the cattle into the waiting corral and they closed the gate. He turned the black gelding around and looked at the bustling town. There were buildings on both sides of the street. He noticed a bank, saloons, boarding houses, cafes, and mercantile.

Darcy looked out at the town and couldn't believe how many people were walking along the boardwalks or going in and out of the shops. No one was really paying them any attention, because it was a common sight to see cowhands and herds of cattle come in and out of the growing town.

"I will be back shortly with your wages for the three months and the bonus I promised when we reached our destination." Mack said and trotted his gelding down the street toward the bank.

"Richard lets go find a café to get some lunch. I need to eat something other than beans."

Richard smiled and turned to see if Denny wanted to come along with. Denny was an inch less than six feet, with broad shoulders, and lean hips. His gun was tied down on his right hip. His hair was light brown and curled just above his eyes, which were a dark green.

Denny nodded and the three of them rode their horses down the dusty and crowded street. They pulled up in front of a hitching rail outside The Silver Dollar Café and dismounted.

Darcy tied the horse's reins and ducked under the hitching rail. Richard and Denny followed and they chose a table in the corner of the café. He looked around and saw most of the tables occupied by families and other cowhands. Some people glanced their way when they walked in, but went on about their business.

Darcy took of his hat and ran a hand through his thick hair. He would find a room in a boarding house tonight and sleep on a soft bed, instead of the hard ground. He was planning on leaving first thing in the morning and head back to Wyoming. He figured it would take about two weeks to reach home.

A young girl walked over and took their order. They had finally decided on potatoes with gravy, ham, biscuits, apple pie, and coffee. The waitress nodded and went to get their food. "I haven't had apple pie since we left Wyoming." Denny said with a large smile.

Richard chuckled, "it will be good to have something different to eat. I was starting to get tired of only eating beans, jerky, and biscuits."

Darcy smiled and thanked the waitress when she came over with their food. He started eating and realized that the food was really good. He finished the plate and picked up the piece of apple pie. He took a bite and realized this was one of the best pieces of apple pie he had eaten. He ate the last piece and washed it down with a cup of coffee.

"This is a great piece of apple pie." Richard said when he finished and pushed his plate aside.

"If you are both done, we should find Mack and get our wages. I want to find a boarding house and rent a room for the night. I plan on leaving in the morning, if you two want to ride back with me?" Darcy said.

"I will ride back with you, Darcy. I want to get home to Catherine and I don't plan on spending my wages gambling and drinking," Richard turned to Denny with a tilt of his head. "Will you be joining us Denny?"

Denny thought about the wages that Mack would be giving them. He would be able to gamble and drink for a while, but his thoughts turned to Wyoming and to Lydia Bennet. He had hoped to court her before he left, but she always seemed to be avoiding him. Maybe when he returned, she would agree to him courting her.

Denny shook his thoughts aside and nodded. "I will ride back with you two." He pushed his chair back and stood. "Let's go find Mack."

They put their money on the table for the meal, plus a tip for the waitress and left the café. They walked along the boardwalk, spurs jingling, and headed to the bank. They left their horses at the hitching rail, knowing the bank was just across the street.

The boardwalk was crowded with men and women going about their business. There were two men sitting outside the Silver Dollar Saloon, playing a game of checkers. Richard saw Mack exiting the bank and the three men walked across the street.

"Hello, boys; did you find an eating place?" Mack asked, his saddlebags hanging over his shoulder.

"Yeah, we did. Did you get the money for the cattle?"

"Yes, meet me over by the chuck wagon and you will get your wages. See you then." Mack said and stepped around to his horse.

Darcy, Richard, and Denny walked back across the street, to their waiting horses and swung into the saddles. They backed their mounts away from the boardwalk and rode down to the stock yards. Darcy saw the chuck wagon and turned his horse and kicked him into a trot.

He pulled his horse to a stop, dismounted, tied him to the corral, and walked over. Most of the men were already in line, waiting for their wages. He stood behind them and listened to the talk around him. Most of the men were going to stay in Abilene for a few days and gamble. Some of them wouldn't be going back to Wyoming, but would be drifting to different parts of the west.

Darcy stepped forward and took the wages Mack gave him. "Thank you, Mack."

Mack nodded, "I will be giving Richard and you Mr. Bennet's money for his share of the cattle. I won't be coming back to Wyoming for a few weeks, so I want you two to deliver it. I know that you will be stopping at his place when you get back. Have a safe trip back," he said and held out his hand.

Darcy shook it and wished him well. He walked away from the chuck wagon over to his waiting horse. Richard and Denny were already there waiting. They mounted and set off down the street, in search of a boarding house. All three men wanted to spend the night in a soft bed before they left on the trail home.

0000000000

Elizabeth grabbed the feed for the chickens and walked outside toward the chicken coup. She opened the door and stepped inside, before she sprinkled the feed on the ground. The chickens came over to her and started clucking excitedly and pecking the ground. She laughed at their antics and moved towards the door.

She stepped out and her thoughts turned to her eldest sister. Jane and her husband Charles were planning on stopping by for lunch today. It had been a few weeks since she had seen her sister and missed her dearly. They couldn't see each other as often as she would have liked, because Charles's was busy running the general store in town.

It was the only one for miles and always had plenty of business. Jane had to help out on the busy days, stocking shelves, and dealing with customers. Elizabeth remembered that Jane had news to tell them and she thought she knew what it was.

Elizabeth kept her thoughts to herself and walked up the front porch steps. She turned and looked out at the ranch. It was a small piece of land, but her father had enough grass to feed the few head of cattle and horses that were left.

She looked up at the clear blue sky and shaded her eyes from the sun. it had been almost four months since William Darcy had left on the drive to Abilene and she knew that they could be back any day. Hopefully he would stop here and see her, before he went back to Mack's ranch.

"Elizabeth, come and help me get lunch ready. Your sister will be here shortly." She heard her mother say through the open window.

Elizabeth lowered her hand, put the bucket that held the chicken feed by the door, and walked into the house. She walked to the kitchen and saw Catherine and Lydia setting the table. She saw her mother standing in front of the stove, "What would you like me to do?"

Mrs. Bennet turned around and pointed at the ingredients sitting on the side table. "I need you to finish making the apple and blueberry pies. I am almost finished with the fried chicken and then I will start on the salad."

Elizabeth moved to the side table and set to work on making the pies. She softly hummed while she worked. She loved making pies and apple was her favorite. She finished both pies and put them in the oven. When they were finished she would put them on the side table and wait until they were cooled.

"Do you need any more help, Mama?"

"No my dear, but you can see if Catherine and Lydia need help. Will you please come and find me when Jane and Charles arrive."

"I will, mama," Elizabeth left the kitchen and saw that her sisters were done setting the table. She walked out onto the porch and found them sitting in the porch swing. "Have you seen Papa?

Catherine looked up at her sister's voice, "he just went to the barn, to check on the new foal that was born last night. Would you like to join us?"

Her sister's moved over and made room for Elizabeth to sit. She sat down and they pushed the swing into motion.

"When do you think Jane and Charles will be here?" Lydia asked after a while.

Elizabeth was about to answer when she heard the sound of harnesses and carriage wheels and looked up. She saw Charles's familiar buggy, pulled by a chestnut gelding. "They're here now," she said and stopped the swing. She stood to her feet and walked to the edge of the steps.

Charles pulled to a stop, stepped down, and tied the gelding's reins to the rail. He reached his hand up and helped Jane down.

Elizabeth walked into the house, remembering that she had to tell her mother when Jane arrived. She could smell the pies and saw them sitting on the rack by the counter. She found her mother putting the rest of the food on the table. "Mama, Jane and Charles just arrived."

Mrs. Bennet looked up at her daughter and smiled. "Good, I am just about done. Tell them I will be out shortly."

Elizabeth nodded and went back out onto the porch. She noticed that her father had come out of the barn and was busy talking to his son in law. She walked over to her sister and felt herself being pulled into a hug. "It's good to see you, Elizabeth."

"I've missed you, Jane. How's the store doing?"

"Good, we plan on expanding the store in a few weeks. Business has been growing and we need more room for supplies."

"Come on into the house, everyone. Lunch is on the table." Mrs. Bennet said when she walked onto the porch.

Elizabeth linked arms with her sister and they made their way into the house. Everyone had just sat down when Sargent started barking outside. Elizabeth walked toward the window and looked out.

"is there someone here, Elizabeth?" Mr. Bennet asked when he heard the dog barking.

She looked out again and saw three riders coming up the road. At a closer look, she noticed a familiar horse and figure sitting in the saddle. It was Richard and with him were William Darcy and Sam Denny. "It is Richard, William Darcy, and Sam Denny."

Elizabeth smiled when she felt her other two sisters come and stand by here to see if it was true. They smiled at each other and turned toward their father, "can we invite them to lunch?" they said at the same time.

Mr. Bennet looked at his three daughters smiling faces and laughed, "go ahead and invite them in. there is more than enough food."

Elizabeth, Lydia, and Catherine thanked him and stepped out onto the porch.

Authors note: So the men are back and the fun begins. Do you like the idea of pairing up Lydia and Denny? I tried not to make Lydia as silly as in the original novel. I hope you like the way I portray her. Remember to Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Darcy pushed the porch swing into motion. The Bennet's had invited him, Richard, and Denny to lunch when they saw them riding up the road. After they had finished he decided to come out here on the swing and finally get to talk to Elizabeth. He turned towards her and he smiled when she quickly turned away.

"Were you watching me, Elizabeth?" he asked with a lift of his brow.

Elizabeth turned to William and smiled sheepishly, "you have been gone for so long; I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming. How was the trail drive?" she asked changing the subject.

"Like most trail drives, long and dusty. We had a few rain showers, but it was mostly hot and dry," he looked at his healed ankle.

"Nothing exciting happened? You didn't see any Indians or outlaws?"

He thought for a moment, "we saw a few Indians, but they didn't bother us. I did break my ankle though."

She looked at him with wide eyes and then at his ankle. It looked to be healed and he was walking fine. "How did you break it?"

"The thunderstorm caused a stampede and we were trying to slow them down and I think my horse must have slipped. I don't remember much about that night."

She looked over at where they had turned their mounts loose in the corral and thought about the newborn foal in the barn. "Would you like to go see the foal that was born a few days ago?"

"Yes I would," Darcy said and stopped the swing. He stood to his feet and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Elizabeth smiled and took his outstretched hand. She looked at their joined hands while they walked the short distance to the barn, how well her smaller hand fit into his larger one. They walked in comfortable silence, not needing to make conversation.

Darcy pulled her through the open doorway and looked around. There were a few horses sticking their heads over the stall doors. He felt Elizabeth tug at his hand and followed her to the last stall on the left side.

He peered over the stall and a small smile appeared on his lips. The foal was a beautiful black colt. It had long legs and a slender neck. Its mane and tail was pear black and he had one white sock on his front leg. He watched as the colt looked at the two people and stumbled forward.

He came up to them and nudged Elizabeth's hand that was outstretched toward the curious creature. Darcy laughed at the little colt, while he was trying to bite her hand. "You might want to take you hand out before the little thing bites you."

Elizabeth looked at him, her smile wide, and eyes sparkling, "he won't bite me, he has tried to grab my hand before," she said but didn't realize how wrong she was. The little colt grabbed the edge of her hand.

Startled she jumped back at the pain that shot through her hand and pulled it out of the stall. She inspected it and could see where he had bit down. "I guess I was wrong."

"Here let me see it," Darcy said and took her injured hand in his. He ran his fingers over the red skin and didn't see any open cut. He looked up into Elizabeth's eyes, "he didn't bit down very hard, but don't let him near your hand again."

Elizabeth felt her hand tingle where he had touched it and her heart beat speed up. She lowered her eyes and noticed her hadn't let her hand go. "It doesn't hurt and I won't let him near my hand again. I didn't think little foals could bit that hard."

Darcy chuckled and tugged her hand, "come on, and let's go for a walk. I need to work off those two slices of apple pie I had for lunch."

She looked at his thin waist, "I think you could use a few extra pounds. Living on the trail and eating jerky and beans has made you skinny," she said with a laugh.

Darcy chuckled at her meaning and pulled her forward. Elizabeth slipped her arm through his and followed him out of the barn. They walked in silence for a while before she spoke, "do you plan on going back to work for Mack?"

Darcy looked out at the prairie, "I would like to settle here and start a ranch of my own. My father's ranch is back in Texas, but I don't plan on going back. I kind of like it here, it grows on a man. There is plenty of grass, water, and land. I want to have something to call my own. I have the place all picked out and I hope to have a cabin constructed before winter sets in."

"Where is this new ranch going to be located? I would like to see it."

"It's about ten miles from your parent's cabin. We will have to ride over there some day and I will show you it."

Elizabeth smiled to herself. She would like to see where William Darcy decided to live and make a home. "What do your parents saw about you living up here? Most parents want their children to stay close to home," she asked and saw the smile slip from his face.

Darcy stopped under a giant oak tree and sat down in the shade. Elizabeth joined him and looked at his face. It had turned from happy and cheerfully, to dark and gloomy. She tried to figure out if she said something that upset him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. My father always tells me to mind my own business."

Darcy smiled a little and turned to look at her. He could tell she was hurt by what she said. "We are courting and you have a right to find out more about me," he took a deep breath and continued, "my parents passed away a few years ago in a carriage accident."

Elizabeth saw the pain and grief in his eyes and wished there was something she could do to make to vanish. She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'm sorry about your parents. I bet they were wonderful parents and they raised a great son."

"They were wonderful parents and taught my sister and I a lot."

"You have a sister? Why didn't she come with you?"

"When my parents died it was pretty hard on her and she went to live with my aunt and uncle back east. I plan on sending for her once I get settled."

"I would like to meet her. That is if you want me to."

"You are a lot like my sister and I bet you two would be best friends," he looked out at the prairie again and breathed in the fresh air. It was a beautiful day and he was finally with Elizabeth.

"I think we should head back. My parents are probably wondering where we went. I hadn't realized how far we walked," she stood and held out her hand.

Darcy grasped it and pulled himself to his feet. He looked up at the sun and saw it was low in the sky. "Can I call on you tomorrow?"

"Yes, you may. Maybe we can go for a ride and see this mysterious piece of land you are planning on building on."

Darcy chuckled at the excitement and wonder in her voice, "Maybe, we will see what tomorrow brings," he said and led her to the house.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, both of them thinking about the days ahead and what it could lead to. They walked up to the front porch and saw Mrs. Bennet and Lydia talking on the swing. They looked up when they heard them approach.

"Welcome back, William and Elizabeth. We were about ready to come and find you to tell you the good news," Mrs. Bennet said her smile wide.

Elizabeth looked from Lydia to her mother and asked, "what news would that be mama?"

"Your sister is getting married," she said and stepped back into the house.

Elizabeth looked at her Lydia with a raised brow. "Not me Elizabeth," Lydia said with a laugh, "Richard has finally asked Catherine to marry him. I thought he was never going to ask her."

Elizabeth chuckled, "they have been courting for over a year now, but something always prevented him from asking. Are they in the house, Lydia?"

Lydia nodded and went to find her sister and congratulate her again. She also wanted to spend more time with Sam Denny and get to know him better. He was a quiet and thoughtful young man.

Elizabeth turned to William when she left, "it seems I will have another sister married before the end of the summer."

"Did you and your sister not think Richard would ask her?"

Elizabeth eyes sparkled, "we knew he would ask eventually, but something always came up and it prevented him from asking. First he had to finished work on his cabin, then Mack made him foreman and he had to start on the trail drive. I'm glad they will finally be together."

"They seem like a perfect couple and you will be gaining another brother. Let's go inside, so I can congratulate Richard on his engagement," he said and pulled her up the steps.

Elizabeth followed and once again her eyes strayed to their joined hands. _Maybe one day it will be me getting married._

Authors Note: This might be the last chapter I can upload for a while. I will be going back to school on Monday and won't have as much time to write. But if I get some reviews I might be able to get one more uploaded over the next couple of days.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

July 15, 1863

Darcy grabbed the rest of his gear out of the bunkhouse and walked back to the corral where the black gelding was resting after the ride from the land office in town. He smiled to himself and thought back to his meeting with Mr. Edie. He had been able to buy the section of land, he had seen and it consisted of roughly two hundred acres. He then handed Mr. Edie the money and got the deed to the property.

Darcy opened the corral gate and whistled to the gelding, which came trotting up to him. He slipped on the bridle and led him to where he had left his saddle. He tied the reins to the corral post and threw the blanket and saddle over the black's back. He cinched up the saddle and packed the rest of his gear in the saddlebags.

He grabbed the reins, put his foot into the stirrup and swung into the saddle. He patted the horse's neck and sent him into a walk. They rode under the entrance gate to the ranch and Darcy turned him up the road. He planned on passing Bennet's ranch before he went to his own piece of property. He wanted to start building the cabin and barn before summer ended.

The sun was shining and there was a faint breeze coming in from the north. It felt like the hint of a kiss against his damp skin. The road was dry and they left a trail of dust as they headed to the Bennet ranch. He came into view of the yard and looked towards the house. He saw Richard and Catherine talking on the front porch.

They would be discussing plans for the wedding that would take place at the beginning of August. Richard wanted to make sure he had enough time to make the cabin ready and get the wedding planned.

Darcy looked off to his left and saw the black colt in the paddock with his mother. He was running around in circles as fast as his long legs would take him. His mother was enjoying the fresh hay, while keeping an eye on him.

Darcy chuckled and trotted his horse into the yard. He pulled the black to a stop in front of the porch and swung down. He tied his horse to the hitching rail and walked up the steps.

"Good afternoon, Darcy. Where have you been all day? I figured you would be here earlier," Richard said with a smirk.

"Richard, Catherine," he said with a tip of his hat, "I was at the land office this morning talking to Mr. Edie."

"Were you able to buy the section of land you were interested in, Mr. Darcy?" Catherine asked from her position of the porch swing.

Darcy grinned, "Yes I was, Miss Catherine. Now if you will excuse me," he said and went up to the front door.

He softly knocked and Lydia answered the door, "Mr. Darcy, come on in," she said and stepped aside to let him pass.

Darcy walked into the house and squinted at the change in light, "Is Miss Elizabeth in?" he asked Lydia.

"I believe she is helping Mama in the kitchen. Would you like to sit down and wait for her," she said with a smile and motioned to the waiting chair.

Darcy thanked her and sat down. He noticed she took the one opposite him, "are you going to the church dance on Saturday night, Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy looked up at the question, wondering why she was asking him, "I am, Miss Lydia. I haven't had a chance to meet many of the ranchers or townsfolk and a church dance is the perfect place."

"All of the ranchers from around here come into town for the dance. It's the only time when everyone can get together and enjoy a bit of dancing, music, and socializing," she looked at him with a teasing grin, "Are you going to take Elizabeth?"

"I hadn't thought to ask her," he said as his brows knit in concentration.

"I'm sure she would love it if you take her. I'm going with Sam and Catherine is going with Richard," she stood when she heard footsteps coming from the kitchen, "Ask her Mr. Darcy."

Darcy heard her last words before she fled the room and walked outside. He looked up and smiled when he saw Elizabeth walking towards him. He stood to his feet, "good afternoon, Miss Elizabeth. I was wondering if you wanted to take a ride with me. I have something I would like to show you."

Elizabeth met his eyes and smiled, "I would love that. Just give me a minute to change out of this flour covered dress. I will meet you outside," she said before walking up the stairs.

Darcy's eyes followed her retreating form, before he stepped out in to the sunshine again. He walked to the barn and saddled Tucker for her. He led the horse back to the house, just as she was coming through the door. He handed her the reins and waited for her to mount, before walking over to his own horse. He stepped into the saddle and rode his horse beside hers.

"Are you ready to go?"

Elizabeth nodded and they rode away from the house and out the main gate. He turned his horse to the east, heading to his property. They rode side by side for a while, in comfortable silence. Elizabeth turned her attention from the road and stole a glance at William, who was looking straight ahead.

She knew that she was falling in love with him, but she didn't want to reveal her feelings just yet. She wanted to make sure that he loved her too and that he would make her happy if they married. When she had first met him five months ago, she had felt an instant connection to him and then he had left and it left her sad. Then he came back and it was as if he had never left.

"What is it you wanted to show me, William?"

Darcy turned he head, so he was looking her in the eye and smirked, "It's a surprise, Elizabeth," he said and kicked the black into a canter. Elizabeth followed and they were soon racing across the wide open prairie. She felt her bonnet fall to lie against her back and was glad that she had tied it under her chin before they left.

She watched as William's black soon pulled ahead and left her to watch his retreating back. She laughed and kicked Tucker into a gallop and soon they were neck and neck with the black. She glanced at William and then leaned forward in the saddle, so she was almost even with the horse's neck. "Let's show him how we race out here," she said to Tucker before she felt the horse lengthen his stride and pull away from the black.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and saw a look of shock come across William's face at seeing them pull ahead. She turned her head so she was looking forward again and slowly pulled Tucker to a canter before slowing him to a walk. She turned Tucker around and immediately came face to face with William.

She gasped, not knowing that he had pulled his horse to a stop behind her. "I thought your horse could beat us, William, but I see that Tucker can still outrun any horse," she said with a teasing grin and twinkle in her eye.

Darcy chuckled at Elizabeth's statement as his eyes traveled over her face. He saw that her bonnet had come loose and was hanging down her back. Some of her black hair had come out of its braid and framed her face, which was flushed from the wind. His eyes traveled back up to meet her eyes and his heart beat faster. Her blue eyes were bright and sparkling with merriment at their fun.

"we will have to have a rematch soon and the black and I will show you who is the better horse," he said with a smirk and rode his horse up beside hers, "but right now, we better keep riding if you want to see the surprise."

Elizabeth looked around and noticed that they had ridden through a clump of trees and into a meadow with rolling hills, "how much further is it from here?"

Darcy smiled, they were on part of his property already, but there was a place on the land that he wanted her to see, "we will only have to ride a few more minutes," he said and kicked the black into a trot.

Elizabeth patted Tucker's neck and then kicked him into a trot and followed William's black up a small hill. They rode in silence for a few minutes, before she pulled Tucker to a stop beside William.

Darcy dismounted and reached up to help Elizabeth off her horse. He set her down on the ground, but didn't immediately remove his hands. He looked into her eyes, wishing he could see his future in their depths. She broke the gaze and he removed his hands. He picketed the horses and held out his arm for her to take.

Elizabeth eagerly took William's arm and walked beside him. He led her up a small hill and came to a stop. She looked around and her breath caught in her throat. It was a small meadow, surrounded by a grove of oak and juniper trees. She looked towards the east and saw a small creek running among the trees.

She turned to look up at William with a smile, "it's beautiful, but why did you bring me here?"

"This little meadow and the range we raced the horses over are mine. I bought it this morning and I wanted to show you. I was hoping you would like it," he pointed over to the north, "I plan on building a cabin there, while the barn and corrals will be to the west of the house."

Elizabeth thought about the cabin he would build and imagined having supper ready for him each night and hearing the laughter and footsteps of children. She hoped that one day she would be a part of his future.

She wanted to settle down and start a family like her sisters Jane and Mary. Both of them would be having a child of their own at the beginning of next year. She turned back towards him and saw that he was watching her with a puzzled expression.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth? You seemed to be miles away," he asked with concern.

She gave him a smile before answering, "I was only thinking. Would you like to have lunch now? I pack some sandwiches and apples before we left the ranch."

Darcy nodded and led her back to their grazing horses. He took the blanket she had brought with her and spread it on the green grass. He helped her sit when she brought over the wrapped packages and then sat down beside her. He gladly took the sandwich she offered and took a bite.

He studied her face will she ate and wondered what she was deep in thought about. He hoped she was thinking about the cabin he was going to build and that he planned on her being a part of his dream. He pushed those thoughts aside and asked, "Elizabeth, will you go to the church dance with me on Saturday?"

Authors Note: I had some free time and thought I would write another chapter for you guys to enjoy over the weekend. I go back to school on Monday so I am not sure when I will have time to write, but I will try and update over the weekends if I can. Have a great weekend and remember to review!

-Chelsea


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elizabeth looked up from eating her sandwich and looked at William's face. She had been waiting all day for him to ask to go to the church dance together. She set her half eaten sandwich on the blanket and smiled, "I would love to William and I think my father has a buggy we can take."

Darcy grinned and took her hand in his, "it would be better to take a buggy, instead of riding the horses. I look forward to dancing with you."

Elizabeth blushed, withdrew her hand, and picked up the uneaten half of her sandwich. She quickly finished eating and looked up at the darkening sky. The sun was slowing setting, "my father will be wondering what happened to us," she said and started cleaning up their late lunch.

Darcy turned his own head to look at the setting sun and started helping Elizabeth clean up. he hadn't planned on keeping her out here so late, but he didn't want to see the day end just yet. He stood and helped Elizabeth to her feet. He grabbed the blanket, shook it out, and carefully folded it back up. He took the wrappers from Elizabeth and went to store them in his saddlebags, before walking back over to her. "Are you ready to go, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked out at William's land and turned to him with a bright smile, "Yes, but I would like to come back," she said and put her hand in his.

Darcy squeezed her hand and led her over to her waiting horse. He lifted her into the saddle and handed her the reins, before mounting the black. He rode the horse up beside her and smiled, "come on, I better get you home before your father comes looking for you."

Elizabeth nodded and they turned their mounts toward the Bennet ranch. She pushed Tucker into a walk and rode beside him. She would steal a glance at him and then look out at the land that he would soon call home. Hoping it would someday be hers too.

00000000000

July 20, 1863

Elizabeth walked into her room and opened the closet. She shifted through the dress, looking them over. She was trying to find a suitable one to wear to the church dance tonight. She took out a light green and deep blue and carefully laid them on the bed. She studied them before finally choosing the blue.

She changed out of her day dress and into the deep blue dress. She carefully arranged her hair, so part of it was on the top of her head, while the rest cascaded down her back. Satisfied with the outcome, she went out into the hall and down the stairs. She found both of her sisters sitting around the kitchen table.

"You look beautiful, Elizabeth," Lydia said when she saw her sister come down the stairs.

"Thank you, Lydia. You and Catherine look beautiful too. Have any of the men arrived yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, but," Catherine stopped and walked to the window. She peered out and saw Richard and Denny coming up the road. They were both driving buggies rented from the livery in town. "Lydia, Denny is here and so is Richard."

Lydia jumped up and walked to stand by her sister. She went to the door and grabbed their bonnets. She handed Catherine one before tying hers under her chin.

"I hope you girls have a nice evening," Mr. Bennet said when he came to stand by his daughters. He kissed each of them on the cheek and went to stand by his wife.

"Thank you, Papa," they said before someone knocked on the door. Lydia answered it and found Denny and Richard on the other side, their hats in hand, "Are you ready, Miss Lydia?"

"Yes, I am Sam. Bye Mama and Papa," she said and waved as she went out the door with Denny. Catherine took Richard's arm, before saying goodbye to her parents.

Elizabeth watched her sisters and beaus leave, wishing William would come soon. She put on her bonnet and walked out onto the porch. She closed the door softly behind her and leaned against the porch railing.

She wanted to tell William tonight how she felt, but was scared at the same time. She had never experienced this feeling with a man before and didn't know exactly how to tell him. She was afraid that he wouldn't feel the same way and it would just break her heart.

"A penny for your thoughts, Elizabeth," a deep, voice said from beside her. She whirled around and would have lost her balance if he hadn't caught her. "Now, don't go and hurt yourself before we get to the dance," he said with a chuckle.

Elizabeth raised her head and looked into those deep blue eyes, "you startled me, I hadn't heard you drive in."

Darcy pushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes and felt her shudder at his touch. He smiled, "you looked like you were thinking pretty hard about something."

Elizabeth blushed, "I was, but it was nothing," she stepped back and took in his appearance. He was wearing deep blue jeans, a light blue button down shirt, new boots, and a black hat. He was really handsome and she couldn't believe he was a part of her life.

Darcy held out his hand, "you look beautiful Elizabeth. Are you ready to go?"

Elizabeth looked his offered hand, "thank you and yes I am ready," she said. He led her down the porch steps and helped her into the buggy. She settled herself in and waited for him to join her.

Darcy walked around the buggy and climbed in the other side. Making sure Elizabeth was comfortable, he flicked the reins and they started down the road. He looked at Elizabeth and saw her face light up with a smile and her eyes sparkle. He had been working on the cabin the past few days, so he didn't have as much time to spend with her as he would have liked. He wanted to have it completed before he asked her to marry him.

He didn't want to ask and then have to wait to wed because they didn't have a home to live in. He had decided to start the cabin out small and they could add on in the future if need be. All they would need for now was a kitchen, two rooms, and a sitting room.

"It's a beautiful night out," Elizabeth said beside him.

He looked up at the sky and only saw the stars and moon. It was a clear night and perfect for a church dance, "that it is," he said when they finally pulled into the church yard. Darcy looked around and saw that Denny and Richard had already made it. He noticed about a dozen buggies and a few wagons. There were also a few saddled horses munching on grass.

He pulled the horse to a halt and jumped down. He tied him to the hitching rail and went over to Elizabeth's side. He offered his hand and helped her step down, "Shall we?"

Elizabeth nodded and walked beside him, "if you would like I can introduce you to some of the neighboring ranchers. Most of them come to the church dances that are held every couple of months."

"Thank you, I don't know many people here yet and tonight is good time to meet them," he said as they walked up the steps. They walked into the church and Darcy was met with a crowd of people. He noticed ranchers, cowhands, bankers, and almost the whole town.

He steered Elizabeth over to where he thought he saw Richard and Catherine standing, "there are quite a few people here."

Elizabeth looked up at his face, her eyes sparkling, "is this too many people to be introduced to in one night, Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy chuckled and shook his head, "No, but I might need help keeping everyone's names straight."

Elizabeth patted his hand and chuckled, "don't worry, William. I will help you with the names," she said and pulled him to a stop by her sister. "Catherine, how are you enjoying yourself?"

"I'm having a lot of fun, Elizabeth. I enjoy seeing so many of our neighbors get together and forget their worries," she said and looked up at Richard. He squeezed her shoulder and asked, "Will you dance with me, Catherine?"

Elizabeth watched her sister and future brother in law head to the dance floor and joins the other couples. She saw Denny and Lydia dancing together. She was hoping that everything worked out with her sister and him.

"Would you like to dance, Elizabeth?" Darcy asked with a hopeful voice.

Elizabeth put her hand in his and let him lead her out among the other couples. She felt him put his hand on her waist, while hers went to his shoulder. She could feel the muscles tense under her hand and looked up into his eyes. There was an emotion that she had seen in them before, but she still didn't know what to make of it.

They danced to the lively music, going in and out of the other couples. As they danced, she felt like it was just them out there and no one else was around. It felt perfect and right to be held in his strong arms. She felt safe and protected. She smiled up at him, wishing this night wouldn't end.

0000000000

He stood by his horse and watched the dancers and people chatting outside. He was concealed by trees and bushes, so no one would recognize him, less the sheriff find him. He rubbed his wrists, where the cuffs had been only two days before.

By this time today he would have been in the state prison, if his friends hadn't held up the stage and freed him. He saw a man escorte her in and knew it was only time and patience before he could seek his revenge. It was her who had gotten him thrown in jail and she would pay for it.

He turned and swung into the saddle. He pulled his horse to the west and quietly rode out of the church yard. He looked up at the moon and rode off into the night.

Authors Note: here is the next chapter. It's my Birthday today and I thought I would give you guys a present. So remember to review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

July 21, 1863

She pushed a stray strand of curls out of her eyes and pushed the porch swing into motion. It was a hot and dry July day, but she didn't mind. The sun was shining bright and its rays were casting a glow about the ranch. The trees were gently swaying and there were only a few clouds in the sky. She picked up her abandoned book and opened it on her lap.

Her parents were off visiting the Mitchells and her sisters were spending the day with Richard and Denny. They had decided to go on a picnic and enjoy the weather, while she was content to stay on the porch swing and think.

The church dance the night before was the most fun and enjoyment she had the pleasure of having in a long while. She had introduced William to some of the neighboring ranchers and townsfolk. They had spent most of the evening talking and occasionally dancing with each other. She had noticed that he had only danced with her and her sisters. He hadn't strayed far from her all night.

Today she was by herself for most of the morning, while William worked on the cabin and outbuildings. He wanted to get most of the building done before fall swept in and the days became shorter. She knew he would be here later, but she felt the need to go and surprise him with her company and lunch.

Elizabeth put the bookmark back in its place and set the book down on the porch swing. She put her foot out and stopped it from swinging, before jumping to her feet and walking in to the house. She made her way to the kitchen and took out the supplies to make a few sandwiches and set to work.

It only took a few minutes to finish and wrap them up in paper and tie them with string. She piled them into her saddlebags and went to grab her bonnet from the hook. She took it down and tied to under her chin. She put the saddlebags over her shoulder and stepped out onto the porch.

She shielded her eyes from the sun and walked to the barn. She opened to door and waited for her eyes to become accustomed to the darkness. She noticed that Sargent wasn't in his usual place by the stalls, and figured he was outside enjoying the warm day. She went to Tuckers stall and smiled when nickered.

She rubbed his muzzle when he stuck his head over the stall door, "we are going for a nice ride today, boy," she said and reached for the latch.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice said behind her.

Elizabeth let go of the latch and whirled around. She came face to face with the last man she expected. _George Wilkins, what was he doing here?_ _He was supposed to be in jail._ She pushed those thoughts aside and spoke calmly, "what are you doing here, Wilkins? I thought the sheriff had sent you to another part of the state."

Wilkins laughed and stepped away from the door and sunlight, "why I escaped so I could come and see you. We didn't part on the best of terms, when we last spoke," he walked forward and grabbed her upper arms.

She tried to break free of his grasp, but he was too strong for her. She moved her head to the side and then looked back up at him, a slow anger burning in her blue eyes, "what do you want?"

He grinned and it sent a shiver down her spine, "I want you. You were the one to get me sent to jail and I plan on getting even," he growled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

She turned her head away and felt his lips leave a sloppy kiss. It was wet and his breath smelt like liquor. She felt him grab her chin and jerk her head to look at him. What she saw in his grey eyes scared her. She had never seen so much anger and hatred in a man's eyes before. She wriggles in his grasp, but he just pushed her up against the stall door.

"We can't have any of that," he said and took his fist and hit her in the side of the head. He felt her go limp and put her over his shoulder. He carried her out to his waiting horse and managed to mount with her dead weight.

He kicked the horse into a canter and rode out of the yard. He would be able to make it to his hideout in a few minutes and take it from there. He would get his revenge with her.

00000000000

Darcy looked up at the bright sun and whipped his handkerchief across his wet face. He walked over to the pail of water and dipped the pitcher in. he took a quick swallow, before dumping the remaining water over his head and letting it slide down his sticky skin.

He had started work on the cabin early this morning and it was already well pass noon. He had spent most of the morning chopping the logs, but the sun was making his skin damp with sweat. He had discarded his gun belt, hat and shirt a few hours previous.

He picked up the ax and walked back to the logs waiting to be cut. He had most of them finished, but he wanted to cut the rest, before he started work on building the cabin. About a half hour later he set down the ax and whipped his brow again. He looked up at the sun and decided to pay a visit to Elizabeth that was long over do. He picked up his discarded shirt, but quickly realized it was soaking wet. He fished a dry one out of his saddlebags and put it on. He put his hat on and pulled it low over his eyes.

Darcy then picked up his gun belt and buckled it around his lean waist. He walked over to the black, who was munching on grass, and quickly caught him. He exchanged his halter for a bridle and threw the saddle over his back. He cinched it and patted him on the neck, "we are going to pay a visit to the Bennet ranch, old boy," he put his foot in the stirrup and swung into the saddle.

He kicked the gelding into a walk and rode through the trees. Once he was at the road, that would lead him to the ranch, he kicked the black into a canter. He felt the soft breeze against his hot face and welcomed it. Today was an unseasonable warm Wyoming day. He pushed the black into a gallop. He wanted to get there as soon as possible; he had missed her presence all day.

He hoped that would change once he finished the cabin and asked her to be a part of his life. He saw the familiar entrance to the Bennet ranch and pulled his horse to a walk. He didn't want them worrying that something was wrong, the way he was riding.

He pulled the horse to a stop and swung out of the saddle. He had just finished tying the reins to the porch rail, when he heard the door open. He smiled and looked up, expecting to see Elizabeth, but instead it was her father.

"Good evening, Mr. Bennet. Is Elizabeth in?" he asked. He watched as fear and concern crossed the older man's face.

"Elizabeth isn't with you, Darcy?" Mr. Bennet asked with worry creeping in his voice.

"No, sir. We had planned on meeting here, after I had worked on my cabin for the day. Where is she, Mr. Bennet?" Darcy asked with a tremble in his voice.

"No one has seen her since this morning. We came back about an hour ago and she wasn't in the house. We thought she had decided to spend the afternoon with you."

Darcy listened carefully at Mr. Bennet's words, but his mind was working ahead. _If she wasn't here and he hadn't met her on the road, then where could she have gone? I have to find her._

He took one last look at Mr. Bennet and sprinted down to the barn. He pushed the large door open and let his eyes grow accustomed to the light. He walked forward to the stall, she usually kept Tucker in. he looked in and a breath caught in his throat. Her horse was still here.

He looked on the ground for any signs that she might have been here and noticed a lump by Tuckers stall. He picked it up and realized it was her saddlebags. He opened them and found sandwiches wrapped in brown paper. _So she had decided to go for a ride and come out to see me, but what had happened? _He thought and studied the ground again.

He could see a pair of boots prints outside Tuckers stall and noticed they were small, like a woman's. He was about ready to move on, when he noticed another set of boot tracks right beside hers. They were fresh and the boots looked like they were brand new. His would have left an imprint on the sole.

He noticed more tracks and followed them out the back of the barn, where they stopped by an oak tree. He looked around and found hoof tracks, that didn't belong to the black or any of Bennet's horses. This particular horse had a chip in the sole of his hoof and would be easy to track.

He released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and went back to the house. He grabbed the reins from the porch railing and swung into the saddle. He heard the porch door open again and looked up, "don't worry Mr. Bennet, I will find your daughter. Go for the sheriff and show him the tracks behind the barn. They won't be hard for him to follow," he said.

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "wait for the sheriff, Darcy. He will be able to help you track the man that took Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bennet but I don't have time to wait," he said and kicked the black into a trot. He rode behind the barn and started following the tracks. Whoever took Elizabeth didn't care if he was followed or he was a dam fool.

Authors Note: thanks everyone for the birthday wishes and reviews. I had a pretty good time, but it is so cold here that it is best just to stay inside and curl up under a blanket. I hope this tides you guys over until the next chapter. Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He pushed the black into a canter and followed the tracks down the back road. He had to find Elizabeth and bring her home safe. If he did not find her, then there was nothing in his life. She had become a part of him these past few weeks and he couldn't let her go.

He pulled his horse to the side when he saw two sets of horse tracks going different ways. He dismounted and carefully examined them. One set was a few weeks old, while the other one was fresh. They were both made by the same horse and he was carrying the same rider each time. The man that took Elizabeth must have traveled this way quite often.

Darcy remounted and took the left fork in the road, following the freshest hoof tracks. He rode a few more miles, not looking at the scenery or how the sun was beginning its decent in the sky. There was only one goal on his mind and he planned to see it through.

He soon came to a worn down fence and followed it. He then came to a gate that had fallen off its hinges years ago. He cautiously rode his horse through, making sure to stay in the soft sand. His horse's hoofs would make less to no noise in the sand. He noticed that the ground around him was disturbed and rode forward.

He pulled the black to a halt when he saw a small shack in front of him. It looked like there hadn't been a living soul in it in years. The paint of the outside was peeling off, while the front door was held on with raw hide. The roof was starting to cave in and rotting. He dismounted and led the black to a hitching rail that was in front of an old barn.

He tied the reins loose, in case he had to make a run for it and slowly walked forward. He took the thong of his gun's hammer and cautiously made his way to the front of the barn. He held his gun in his left hand and eased the barn door open with his right.

He let his eyes become accustomed to the darkness and stepped over to the side. He saw two horses in the stalls and ran his hand over each of their backs. The first one was dry, but when he came to the second his hand came back damp.

He opened the stall door and noticed that the horse had been ridden hard before it was put into its stall. The horse's saddle and bridle were still on the animal. He stepped out of the stall and rubbed the horse on its nose. He carefully checked the other stalls and found they were each empty.

He checked the rest of the barn but came back with nothing. He knew now that the man was in the cabin and had Elizabeth with him. He made his way out of the barn and toward the house. He leaned against the side of the cabin and put his ear up to the wood. The cabin's walls were thin and he could hear two voices.

One of them sounded like Elizabeth's, while the other sounded like a man's. He pulled away and made his way around the other side. He saw a window and went to stand under it. He pulled himself up and could make out a man standing a few feet from the door. Darcy peered closer and could see that Elizabeth was tied up to a chair.

He was able to catch her eye when she looked his way and motioned for her to be quiet and not look towards the window. He eased himself down and tried to think of a way to get her out. That was when he noticed a back door to the cabin.

He quietly walked towards it and eased it open. Thankfully it didn't squeak and give him away. He slipped in and held the gun out in front of him. He looked around and noticed that he was in the kitchen of the cabin; while the man had Elizabeth was in the entry way by the door.

He saw a door to his left and walked towards it. He opened it a crack and caught a glimpse of the kidnapper pacing the floor. He looked like he was having a difficult time deciding what to do. Darcy shook his head and slipped through the door.

He raised his gun and spoke calmly, "let the girl go, mister."

George Wilkins spun around at the sound of another voice in the cabin and came face to face with the young man that was courting Miss Bennet. He sneered and looked him up and down. He was not that strong and George knew he could easily beat him, "well, look who came to the rescue."

Darcy's eyes went cold and his voice went low and quiet, "let the girl go. What did she ever do to you?"

Wilkins laughed and pointed his gun at Elizabeth, "it was this little chit who got me locked in jail and sent to prison, but luckily I had friends who broke me out. I came back and wanted revenge, so I kidnapped her," he said as he looked at Elizabeth's fearful face, not realizing that Darcy had come up behind him.

He turned and met Darcy's right punch to his face. He staggered backwards and landed in a heap on the floor. He shook his dazed head and slowly came to his feet. He could just shoot the bastard, but he wanted Miss Bennet to watch him beat her beau. He walked toward the man and planted his feet, "let's see how good you are with your fists," he said and threw a punch at the man's head.

Darcy stopped Wilkins punch and sent one of his own into the man's stomach. He heard him grunt and bend part way over but he was soon up and coming at him with both hands. He blocked most of the punches but caught a left hook on the side of his cheek. He flew to the side and swiftly came to his feet.

He soon saw red and threw himself at Wilkins. He threw punches to his face, not noticing the pain shooting up his hands and arms. Darcy watched satisfied as he fell to the floor with a grown. When he was sure that Wilkins wouldn't be getting up, he moved over to Elizabeth and took out his pocket knife. He cut the rope on her legs and then her hands. He pulled her to her feet and searched her face, "are you alright, Elizabeth? He didn't do anything to you did he?"

Elizabeth shook her head and wrapper her arms around Darcy's torso. She was thankful that he had found her before Wilkins had killed her. She buried her face into his shoulder and wept.

Darcy pulled Elizabeth closer when he felt her shaking. He could feel her tears staining his work shirt but he only pulled her closer. He laid his chin on her head and spoke soothing words, while rubbing her back. He was happy to see her that he felt tears coming to his eyes. After she had calmed down a bit, he gently pushed her back a little, "I have to tie him up," he said and motioned to Wilkins unconscious body.

Elizabeth nodded and slumped back into the chair. She watched William quickly tie George Wilkins hands and feet. She brushed the tears from her face and looked up when she heard horses coming into the yard. She looked at William and saw him walking back towards her. She stood and took his hand.

Darcy opened the cabin door and walked outside. It was then that he felt the pain in his hands and face. He stumbled slightly and felt Elizabeth put his arm over her shoulder, "William, your hurt."

"I'll be fine, Elisabeth," he said and walked over to the sheriff and Mr. Bennet.

"Darcy, you took a real bad beating. Go sit in the shade and let Miss Bennet take a look at your cuts," Sheriff Duncan said to Darcy.

"Your man is inside, sheriff. He is unconscious on the floor of the cabin," William said and let Elizabeth lead him to the tree. He almost fell to the ground and rested his head against the tree.

Elizabeth sat in front of William and took his hands in hers. She carefully looked them over and found quite a few small scratches. She gently poured water from his canteen over them and heard him take a deep breath, "I am sorry, but it will only hurt for a minute," she said and ripped part of her petticoat into stripes. She used them for bandages and carefully bound his hands.

Darcy opened his eyes when he felt Elizabeth's hands still. He looked into her eyes and knew that he could never let her go. She meant too much to him and made his life worth something.

Authors Note: I found time today to upload this and give you guys the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for everyone that reviewed, favorite, and is following this story, it means a lot. Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone who review, favorite, or is following this story. I had most of this typed up on Thursday but wasn't able to finish until tonight. Enjoy!

Chapter 13

Sheriff Duncan grabbed Wilkins unconscious body and threw him over his horse's saddle. He tied him to the saddle, so he wouldn't slip off when they finally headed to town. He finished that up and looked to the big oak tree. He saw the young man that had rescued Miss Bennet leaning against the tree, while Elizabeth sat beside him. He owed that young man a thank you.

He left both Wilkins horse and his tied to the hitching rail and walked over to the tree. He stood in front of the young couple and cleared his throat, "I would like to thank you, Mr. Darcy for rescuing Miss Bennet."

Darcy looked up at the Sheriff and managed a weak smile, despite his face feeling like a horse had stepped on it, "It was nothing, Sheriff."

Sheriff Duncan nodded and walked off. He knew when to leave a young couple alone. He swiftly mounted his horse and leading Wilkins horse headed for town.

Darcy watched Sheriff Duncan ride off and let out a sigh of relief. Wilkins would be properly taken care of and he wouldn't come after Elizabeth again. He turned his head towards her and saw she was staring up at him. He lifted an eyebrow, "and what do you find so interesting? My face isn't that nice to look at right now. You might want to call of this courtship; I don't know if I will be as handsome as before," he said his eyes twinkling in the sun.

Elizabeth looked wide eyed up at him and blushed, "you are still handsome and I would never back out of this courtship. There is more to you than just your looks, William."

"What might they be?"

Elizabeth looked down and played with her fingers. She bit her lower lip, "you are handsome, but you are also kind, caring, gentle, hardworking, passionate about what you want to do with your life, you know how to make a ugly situation better, and I'm want to thank you for back there."

Darcy felt his heart tug at her words about him. He took his injured hand and gently lifted up her chin. He gazed into her eyes and saw an emotion he didn't recognize, but it made his heart beat faster, "I did it for you, Elizabeth. You mean the world to me and I could not just watch Wilkins try and take you away from me. I love you with my whole heart and soul, Elizabeth," he said searching her face.

Elizabeth felt tears prickling her eyes. She could have lost this man in front of her today, if Wilkins had tried to kill him. She smiled brightly, "I love you too, William," she said and gently kissed his cheek.

Darcy pulled her closer but didn't broach the question that had been on his mind the last few days. He wanted to make sure she was certain about spending the rest of her life with him. He knew he could never love another woman, like he did Elizabeth, but he wanted to let her decide for herself.

000000000000

July 28, 1863

He put the last board into place and stepped back to survey his handiwork. The cabin was small, with only two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a parlor. He would be able to add on any additions if need be, in the coming years. It had taken him a few days to finish the cabin and he planned on starting on the barn after he had lunch.

Darcy smiled and wished Elizabeth was here today, so she could see the cabin that would be his home and maybe one day hers. He pushed his hat back and whipped his brow. He looked up at the sun with sad eyes and his smile disappeared. Today marked the eighth anniversary of his parent's untimely death.

He still had recurring nightmares about that night the sheriff came out to the family ranch and told him and Georgiana the news. He had been only fifteen and too young to take on the responsibility of the ranch. Darcy had decided that after his parent's funeral to send his sister to live with family back east. She hadn't taken the news of their parent's death well and needed time away from Texas, the ranch, and him.

He had found out that his father was going to turn the ranch over to him when he was eighteen, but he chose to sell the ranch and set out to find his own way in the world. He knew there was something bigger and better for him, but he just had to find out what that thing was.

He had spent two years in northern Texas working on one of the many ranches. He had made some friends and gained experience working alongside other men, but after two years he packed up his gear and headed up to Montana. That was where he was before coming to Wyoming and meeting the Bennet family.

He knew that if he had never decided to leave that ranch as a cowhand than he would have never met Elizabeth and started his own ranch. He shook his head to clear the old memories and turned toward the hill when he heard the sound of hoof beats.

He pulled his hat back over his eyes and waited for the rider to come over the hill. He knew the only person who would be visiting him was Elizabeth. He smiled and looked up at her, when she pulled her horse to a stop. He grabbed hold of the reins, "Hello, Elizabeth. What brings you out here today?" he said and went around Tucker to help her down.

He put his hands on her hips and easily lifted her to the ground. He set her on her feet, but he didn't remove his hands. He looked down into her sparkling eyes, "You haven't answered my question."

Elizabeth felt his hands on her waist and saw that mischievously twinkle in his blue eyes. She wanted to run her hands through his hair and she wanted him to kiss her. She was so sure he was going to kiss her the day he rescued her from Wilkins and said he loved her, but he hadn't.

She sighed and answered his question, "I brought you lunch. I thought since you were working on the cabin that you wouldn't have time to fix something," she stepped out of his arms and moved to the saddlebags. She pulled out two wrapped packages and another smaller one.

She handed them to William and then grabbed the blanket that was tied behind Tucker's saddle. She turned towards William and placed it on top of the other packages, "you find us a spot to sit and enjoy lunch, while I put Tucker by the black," she said and led the horse over to a small grove of trees.

Darcy watched her go and chuckled. She knew how to get her way and it was best not to try and fight back. He moved to a tree that stood about ten feet from the side of the cabin and spread the blanket on the ground. He took of his hat and gun belt before sitting down on the checkered blanket.

He looked up and saw Elizabeth coming back towards him. He stood and helped her sit, before sitting back down beside her. He handed her one of the sandwiches, while he took the other one. He split the berries in half and set them on the blanket next to her.

"How is the wedding plans coming along for Richard and Catherine?"

"They have finally decided to get married on August fourteenth. I hope it's not too hot, because if it is then that little church will be like an oven," she said with a chuckle.

Darcy watched her face and saw it light up when she talked of the upcoming wedding for her younger sister. "How are things going with Lydia and Denny?"

"I think that Lydia might be falling in love with Sam. She has never had a serious beau and I think that Sam is the right man for her," she said wondering where all these questions were coming from.

"I bet your parents are excited for the two new grandchildren due soon. Are you excited to become and aunt?"

"Yes I am, but one day I would like children of my own," she said with a smile in his direction.

Darcy saw her smile and answered it with one of his own, "How many children would you want?" he asked before he realized the words had left his mouth.

"I can't say for certain; I guess I want as many as I am blessed to have and their father has to love and wouldn't mind have a house full of girls, if that happened," she said with a smile and love shinning in her eyes.

Darcy imagined her with their children, teaching them to ride, and spend the afternoons playing out on the prairie. He would come home from a hard day in the saddle and be met by a loving wife and happy children. He fingered the silver ring that had been in his pocket for the last month. He wouldn't mind having a house full of little girls, as long as they were as beautiful and spirited like their mother.

He looked into her eyes and saw his future shining back at him. He set aside his half eaten sandwich and took one of her hands in his, "I have never met someone like you, Elizabeth. Your beautiful, witty, spirited, know how to shoot a gun, not afraid to stand up for yourself, and you surprise me every day. Since the day I met you, when you had that shotgun pointed at me, I knew you were special. I almost lost you the day Wilkins kidnapped you and I never want to lose you again," he pulled out the simple silver band and looked back into her blue eyes.

He saw she had her other hand covering her mouth and gentle tears were running down her cheeks, "I love you Elizabeth. Will you marry me?"

Elisabeth nodded her head and pushed him onto his back. She leaned half of her body over his, "Of course, I will marry you William," she said and placed her lips over his.

Authors Note: well there you go. Don't worry this is not the end of the story. I still have quite a few chapters in the making. I have to shear sheep and work with cattle this weekend, so I won't be able to upload until next weekend. I hope you enjoy and remember to REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

I hope everyone is enjoying the story and having a nice weekend.

Chapter 14

Darcy pulled Elizabeth closer and kissed the top of her head. They had finished their lunch hours ago and now were enjoying being with each other. He smiled and couldn't believe that she would finally be his wife. He had waited far too long for this. He would have to write a letter to his sister later tonight and send it off in the morning. He wanted Georgiana to be here when he married Elizabeth.

"What are you thinking of, William?" Elizabeth asked as she raised her head to look at his face.

"I have to write my sister tonight and invite her out here. I would like her to meet you and your family."

Elizabeth looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was slowly setting, "I better be getting home. Papa will be wondering where I ran off to," she said and moved out of his embrace.

Darcy sighed and stood to his feet. He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her to her feet. He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her chin and smirked, "Maybe I don't want to let you go," he said and pressed his lips to hers.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. She felt protected and safe in his strong arms. She couldn't wait until they were married and could spend every day together. She pulled back after a few seconds and smiled up at him, "I still have to go home. Can you come over for supper tomorrow night?"

"I would love that," he said and offered her his arm. He walked her over to her horse and helped her saddle him up. He grabbed the reins and came to stand in front of her, "I will see you tomorrow, Elizabeth," he said and lifted her into the saddle.

Elizabeth looked down into his smiling eyes and gently touched his cheek, "until tomorrow, then," she said and rode off into the trees. Her father would be wondering where she had gotten off to and why she wasn't home already.

Darcy watched Elizabeth ride away and walked to the cabin. He opened the front door and looked around. There wasn't much for furniture, but he hoped to make a few more chairs and a proper table before they married. She would be able to add her own touches to make the cabin feel more like a home. He smiled and went in the make himself some supper.

00000000000

Elizabeth paced in front of the window in the front room waiting for William to show up for supper. She knew he would be talking to her father tonight, asking permission to marry her. She smiled and her eyes sparkled in the growing lamp light. She would soon be Elizabeth Darcy and living her own life with William.

She turned her head when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and smiled at her younger sister, "Hello, Catherine. Is Richard joining us for supper tonight?"

Catherine came to stand beside her older sister and looked out at the growing darkness, "Yes he is," she turned to her sister with a teasing grin, "is William going to join us?"

"Yes, I invited him over for supper a few days ago," she said and smiled when she saw two horses approaching the house. She opened the door and stepped outside to greet them, "Catherine is inside Richard," she said and watched him walk through the door.

"Good evening, Elizabeth," William said and came to stand in front of her. She took her left hand and turned the ring around on her finger. It still took his breath away, that they would finally be married. He touched her cheek and whispered, "I have missed you these last few days."

She put her left hand over his on her cheek, smiling up at him, "I have missed you too, William. Are you going to talk to Papa tonight?"

He chuckled, "I am going to talk to your father."

"You're going to talk to me about what, Darcy?" Mr. Bennet asked with a perplexed expression across his face. He stood in the doorway, wondering what was taking them so long to come into the house.

"Can we talk after supper, sir? I have something I want to ask you."

"Come on into the house and let's have supper. We can talk afterwards, you two. Everyone has been wondering where you have been hiding," he said and move aside to let them pass.

Darcy sat in the empty seat next to Elizabeth and grabbed her hand beneath the table. He was nervous about asking Mr. Bennet for her hand. He wasn't sure how he would react or answer. They hadn't been courting for that long and he might want them to wait for marriage.

"How is the cabin coming along, Mr. Darcy?" Mrs. Bennet asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

He looked over at Elizabeth's mother and smiled, "I just have few things to finish in the inside of the cabin. I plan on starting with the barn and corrals in the next week or two, weather permitting."

"Do you plan on buying cattle from around these parts or go somewhere else?" she politely asked. Mrs. Bennet wanted to find out more about this young man that was courting her daughter. She wanted to see each of her daughters married and happy with their husbands.

"I plan on starting out with only about fifty head of cattle. I don't want to get myself in too deep, with too many head to look after."

"Do you have any family, Mr. Darcy?" Lydia asked the young man.

"The only family I have is a sister, who lives in Boston with my aunt and uncle. She is a few years younger than you, Miss Lydia. I invited her out here to visit and she will be coming in two weeks," he said and pushed his plate back.

"Darcy if you are finished, will you please join me outside for a while?" Mr. Bennet said and pushed away from the table. He stood and looked at Darcy.

Darcy rubbed his thumb across Elizabeth hand and turned towards her, "I will be back shortly," he said with a small smile.

Elizabeth watched him go and turned towards her family when she felt eyes of her. She saw them all looking at her, "What?"

"There is only one reason why Mr. Darcy would want to talk to Papa alone," Lydia said with a smirk playing about her lips, "he wants to marry you."

Elizabeth looked down and blushed. She toyed with the silver band on her left hand. Catherine looked at her sister with narrowed eyes, "Elizabeth, did Mr. Darcy ask you already?"

She looked up from the silver band and met her sister's gaze, "he asked me a few days ago and now he only needs Papa's permission."

"I'm so happy for you, Elizabeth," Catherine said with a big smile and bright eyes. She thought for a moment and then looked at her elder sister, a big smile growing across her lips, "I have an idea, if you agree to it that is. Would you and William like to have a double wedding with Richard and I?" she said with a look at her fiancé.

Richard grinned at Elizabeth, "it would make the day more special if you and William married alongside us. William already feels like a brother to me and you will be my sister."

"It's nice of you to ask, but we couldn't take away your special day and Papa hasn't given his permission yet," she said with a worried glance out the window. She felt someone squeeze her hand and looked up at her mother.

"Your father will give his permission, Elizabeth. A person would have to be blind not to see how much you and William are in love. You should at least consider your sister's offer of a double wedding," her mother smiled and started clearing the table. Lydia stood and helped her mother carry them to the kitchen.

000000000000

Darcy leaned his arms on the top railing of the corral and looked off into the night. It was quiet, with only crickets making a peaceful noise. He heard Mr. Bennet come up beside him and felt him lean against the railing.

Mr. Bennet knew why William Darcy wanted to talk to him, but he would let the young man tell him for himself. He wanted to make sure he was certain this is what he wanted in for his life. He turned when he heard the young man clear his throat.

"Mr. Bennet when I first stepped foot on your ranch, I did not know how much my life would change. I have met people who have become dear friends and I have met someone who makes me feel whole again. Your daughter, Elizabeth, reminds me what it means to live. I haven't had anyone in my life the past few years, except my sister and now I feel like I found a family I belong in."

He took a breath and then spoke confidently, "I would like permission to marry your daughter. I love her with everything in me and I will treat her right, Mr. Bennet."

"I have seen how much Elizabeth loves you and I know you will treat right," he laid a hand on the young man's shoulder, "just promise me you will visit once in a while. I like to be able to see my daughters and know how they are doing."

"I promise we will visit," William said and turned to look at the house.

"Go to her son, I will be in shortly," Mr. Bennet said and smiled when he saw William's face light up.

William smiled and started walking towards the house. He made it halfway, when he saw Elizabeth come out onto the front porch. He opened his arms wide and chuckled when she lifted her skirts and ran down the front steps. He almost fell backwards when she jumped into his arms. He pulled her close, whispering in her ear, "I love you, Elizabeth Darcy."

Elizabeth smiled against his shoulder. Her heart did a flip and sped up at her new name she would have soon, "I love you, William Darcy."

Authors note: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I might have time to upload one more tomorrow. It is supposed to be snowing and blizzard conditions, so I might stay home and write the rest of the story. I plan on writing more into their married life, instead of going straight into an epilogue. Tell me what you think and Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

August 3, 1863

Georgiana Darcy walked along the dusty boardwalk that led to her Aunt and Uncle's house. It was a bright and sunny day in Concord and she was just coming back from the dress shop. She was planning on helping her aunt make new dresses for her cousins. She walked past the mercantile and waved to Mr. Jackson looking out the store window.

He opened the door and motioned her inside, "I have your aunt's package she ordered a few weeks ago, Miss Darcy."

Georgiana stepped inside and followed the shop keeper to the counter. She watched as he reached behind the counter and came up with her Aunt's package. He handed it to her and she thanked him. She stepped back out into the sunlight and continued up the street to her uncle's house.

She opened the little white fence and walked up the pathway. She reached the door and smiled when she heard her little cousin's laughter drifting through the door. She grabbed the latch and stepped inside the little house. Hanging up her coat and bonnet, she made her way into the kitchen with her Aunt's package.

"Mr. Jackson gave me your package you ordered a few weeks ago, Aunt," she said and handed it to her aunt, who sat at the kitchen table.

"Thank you, Georgiana," she handed her niece a letter and smiled. "a letter arrived today from your brother."

Georgiana gingerly took the offered letter and quickly read. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open slightly, "William is getting married and he wants me to journey out to Wyoming."

Mrs. Matlock chuckled at her niece's expression. She was surprised herself when she had read the letter. They hadn't heard much from her nephew in over two years and she wasn't really sure where he was at or if he was still alive. His letter proved he was living happily on his own ranch in Wyoming and was getting married to a young lady in a few weeks.

"We will all go to William's wedding and leave at the end of the week. I haven't seen my nephew in years and I would really like to meet this young lady he speaks fondly of. I have already spoken to your uncle and we will take the train as far as Denver and then take the stage coach from there."

Georgiana felt someone tugging on her sleeve and looked down to see her ten year old cousin, "what is it, Mattie?"

"Are we going on a trip?" young Mattie asked her elder cousin.

Georgiana patted her head, "Yes we are Mattie. You will be able to meet your Cousin William," she said with a smile.

Mattie giggled and went off to tell her brother and sister. They would finally be able to meet the mysterious William Darcy they had heard so much about the last few years.

00000000000

Georgiana looked out the stage coach window and sighed. They had been traveling for the past couple of days and the scenery hadn't changed much. She noticed her uncle and aunt and cousins had fallen asleep, but there was another passenger staring intently at her.

He was a handsome young man, with black hair and dark green eyes. His clothes told her he was a cowhand, with the rundown boots, faded flannel shirt, and dark stained jeans. She noticed his gun belt was tied down on his right hip. She blushed when he locked eyes and tipped his hat.

"Are you traveling far, miss?" he asked in a deep baritone.

She looked up and met his gaze again, "To Meryton, Wyoming to see my brother. I haven't seen him since I was eight, almost ten years ago," she said with a faraway look in her blue eyes.

"We are traveling to the same place then. I am heading back to Meryton, from Colorado, where I was visiting my family. I plan on taking up my old job, if it's still available."

She looked at him again and saw the broad shoulders, straining against the button down flannel shirt. His thick black hair curled just above his hat brim, his easy smile that seemed effortless, and his sparkling green eyes, "do you know when we will reach our destination?"

He looked out the window for a moment and then back to her, "not for a few more hours. You should get some sleep miss and I will wake your family when we reach Meryton."

Georgiana nodded and felt her eyes drifting closed. The last thing she saw was the young man's smiling face and dark green eyes.

0000000000

Darcy walked out to the corral and stood by the gate. He whistled to the black, who raised his head and whinnied. Darcy chuckled and slipped into the corral, careful to latch it behind him. He stepped to the side of the black and ran his hand down his slick neck. He slipped the halter on and led him out to the hitching rail.

He tied the lead rope and grabbed the saddle off the ground. He threw it over the horse's back and cinched it tight. He grabbed the bridal and replaced it with the halter. He patted the black's muzzle, "we are going for a nice ride into town, after we collect Elizabeth from her father's ranch," he said and undid the reins.

He moved to the side, slipped his boot into the stirrup, and swung into the saddle. He swung his horse to the left and kicked him into a trot. The sun was barely up in the sky and its glow casted red and pink in the sky. It was only seven in the morning, but he knew it would be a hot and sticky day. He rode through the trees and thought of the day that awaited them.

He would pick Elizabeth up from her father's and they would ride into town to meet the stagecoach. He would finally be able to see his sister and family after almost ten years. He knew he would be in for a surprise when his baby sister stepped off the stagecoach to meet him. He smiled, she wasn't a little girl anymore, but would be a young woman on eighteen.

He shook his head to clear the thoughts and pushed the black into a canter. They made it to the road and he turned the black. He pushed him into a canter and they soon reached the gate that led to the Bennet ranch. Darcy could see two other horses already standing at the hitching rail. _Looks like Denny and Richard already showed up._

He pulled the black to a stop and stepped down, tying the reins loosely, before he stepped onto the porch steps. He heard the door open in front of him and looked up, a smile gracing his lips, "Good morning, Elizabeth. Are you ready to leave for town?"

Elizabeth smiled, making her eyes sparkle in the growing sunlight, "Good morning, William. When does your sister's stagecoach get in?"

He stepped further onto the porch, "at around ten, I believe."

"Let me go tell Mama and Papa I am leaving. I will be right back," she said and stepped back into the house.

Darcy grinned and went to saddle up her horse. Elizabeth quickly said goodbye to her family and stepped back out onto the porch steps. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw William walking back towards her with Tucker. She still couldn't believe that she had found someone like him to spend the rest of her life with.

He was handsome in his jeans and faded flannel shirt. He carried himself with confidence and pride. She had never thought she would believe in finding her soul mate, but here he was in front of her. Soon she would be able to spend every day and night by his side.

She walked down the steps and grabbed his horse for him, before he came up to the porch. She walked to him and handed the reins over, the same time he did. She heard his deep laughter and soon joined in. she lifted her mouth into a teasing grin, "it seems we had the same thing in mind."

Darcy chuckled again and helped her into the saddle. He let go of her hand and stepped into the saddle. He moved the black beside the paint and looked over at his fiancé. Her eyes were bright and had a hint of mischief in them. She was wearing a light brown riding habit, with what must have been one of her father's hats.

"Ready, Elizabeth?"

"Let's go and meet your family," she said mischievously and started Tucker into a trot. She passed William and the black, with a bright grin, and passed through the ranch gate. It may have been early in the morning, but she planned on setting William up for a nice race to town.

Darcy watched her go and knew what was on her mind. "We will see who makes it to town first, my love," he said and pushed the black into a trot, before moving into a canter.

Elizabeth was almost to town when she heard hoof beats behind her. She glanced back and saw William's black gaining on them. She kicked Tucker and urged him to go faster, but today they were no match for the long legged black. She watched with a frown as the black pulled in front of them and came to a stop before they reached town.

She pulled Tucker to a halt and walked her horse beside William's. "Let's walk them from here. I don't want to injure someone in town with us riding in at a gallop," he said and then smirked, "it looks like we beat you this time, my dear."

Elizabeth grinned and her eyes turned cold, "there is always next time, Mr. Darcy," she said and walked Tucker into town. She stopped him in front of the stagecoach office and dismounted. She let Tucker have a drink of cool water and then tied him to the hitching rail. She looked out at the town and felt someone come up beside her.

"I can see the dust from the horses. They should be here in a few moments," William said while looking up the road.

Elizabeth managed a weak smile. She was feeling a bit nervous about meeting his sister and Uncle and Aunt. She wasn't usually nervous about meeting new people, but they were William's family. She wanted to make a good impression. She felt him take her hand and give it a squeeze. She looked up into his smiling face and felt her fears vanish.

"They will love you, Elizabeth. You have nothing to worry about," he said and watched the stagecoach come to a halt in front of him. A young man was the first one to step out and Darcy realized he recognized him, "Wyatt North, what are you doing back in Wyoming?"

Wyatt turned around at the familiar voice. His face broke into a grin as he shook Darcy's hand, "Darcy, it's good to see you. I just came back from visiting my family and thought I would see if Mack still had a job waiting for me."

"I'm sure he does. I will let you get going, Wyatt. I have someone I am here to meet," Darcy said to the young man and turned his head when a movement caught his eye. He narrowed his eyes at the young woman who had just stepped down. She looked like an older version of his sister. He shook his head and couldn't quite believe it had been that long since he had seen her.

"Georgiana?" he questioned and stepped forward.

"William," she squealed and he felt her wrap her arms around him. He chuckled and pulled her closer, "it has been too long, sister," he said and pulled back. He looked at her and saw himself looking at a young woman instead of the little girl he remembered.

"I have someone I would like to introduce you to," he said and walked her over to where Elizabeth stood talking to Wyatt. "Georgiana, this is Elizabeth Bennet. Elizabeth this is my sister Georgiana."

Elizabeth smiled, "it a pleasure to finally meet William's sister. I have heard so much about you."

"I am glad I get to finally meet William's fiancé. It has been awhile since I have seen my elder brother," she said and motioned her Aunt and Uncle over. "This is our Aunt Jackie and Uncle Nick. I have been staying with them back east."

Elizabeth felt herself being pulled into a hug. The older woman pulled back and Elizabeth saw tears in her eyes, "I'm so happy that William has found someone like you, my dear."

"Thank you, ma'am; I feel blessed to have found a man like your nephew," she said and intertwined her fingers with Williams.

"Please call me, Aunt Jackie."

Elizabeth nodded. "We have a wagon and buggy to take you to my parent's ranch. We thought it would be nice to have a family dinner. You will be able to meet my family and two of William's closest friends," she said and turned to where Wyatt North was still standing, "Wyatt would you like to come for dinner?"

Wyatt shook his head, "I wouldn't want to impose. It's a family dinner, Miss Bennet."

Darcy chuckled, "come on, Wyatt. You just got off the stage and could use a decent cooked meal. Richard and Denny will be there and would be happy to see you."

Wyatt thought for a moment and then smiled, "alright I will come. Just let me get my horse from the livery," he said and walked down the street in the direction of the livery.

Darcy turned back toward s the little group, "I'll help load the luggage in the wagon and then we will head for the ranch."


	16. Chapter 16

I hope everyone is having a great weekend. I had a fun Valentine's Day and my friend had her baby on Valentine's Day! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 16

August 10, 1863

Lydia pushed the hair out of her face and leaned her back against the porch swing. The sun was high in the sky and a light breeze drifted from the west. She sighed when she heard voices drifting from the house. Elizabeth and Catherine were spending the afternoon finishing up the wedding plans for Saturday. Her mother, Georgiana, and Mrs. Matlock were helping.

The men were out looking at the two new foals that were born a few days ago and she was spending time on the porch. She pushed the swing into motion and let her thoughts drift. She had been helping her sister's plan the double wedding, but some days it made her think of Sam and if he wanted to marry her.

She had fallen in love with him after their first meeting when he had first started working for Mack. He had looked so handsome and confident when he had come to the ranch and she could not stop her heart from racing. She wanted him to know how much she cared and that he was the only man she could imagine marrying and having her children with.

"Is this how you spend a beautiful day, Lydia?"

Lydia started at the voice and shook her head to clear the thoughts. She blinked rapidly and saw Sam leaning against the porch post, his arms crossed, and his eyes twinkling. "How am I spending my day, Sam?" she asked with a raised brow.

Sam chuckled at the young woman, "spending this beautiful day sitting on the porch swing," he said and pushed himself of the porch post. He walked over to her, his boot spurs jingling against the boards. He stopped in front of her and peered down into her face, "will you go on a walk with me?"

"That sounds lovely," she flashed him a smile and grabbed his offered hand. She silently followed him down the steps, "wait, I need to grab my bonnet." She turned around to head back up the steps, but he stopped her. She turned around to look at him, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Do you need it?"

"It is sunny and it would be best to shield my eyes."

"Here, you can use mine," he said and set his black hat on her head.

"Are you sure you do not need it, Sam?" she asked and put her hands on the hat, ready to take it off.

He chuckled and shook his head, "No, I do not need it and you look very pretty, Lydia," he said with a smile and took her hand in his again.

Lydia walked silently walked beside him and enjoyed the feeling of being beside him. The past few days had been a blur for her and she was not able to spend as much time with him as usual. She stole a glance at him and saw he was looking at her. She glanced back down and looked at their intertwined hands.

What would it be like to be married to him? Spend every day with him and watch him with their children? She sighed and stole another glance at him and wondered what he was thinking.

They strolled for a few minutes in silence, before he spoke, "are you excited for your sister's upcoming wedding?"

"Yes, I am. They are both finally marrying the men they love and I know they will be happy," she said with a smile, but then it turned to a frown.

Sam watched her face and saw the smile quickly turn to a frown. He pulled her closer to his side and stopped to rest by a small stream. He helped Lydia onto the green grass and sat down next to her. The past few days he had so many thoughts running through his mind that he had not been able to concentrate. He turned to Lydia and saw she was playing with a blade of grass.

He put his hands behind his back and looked out at the land. It was beautiful, but his mind was on the young lady sitting beside him. He had been in love with Lydia since he first saw her almost two years ago, but he was not sure how to tell her.

"Lydia," he said and turned to look into her eyes, which were sparkling up at him. He took a deep breath, "I… I love you," he blurted. He looked down and muttered, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that."

Lydia sat still, her eyes wide, and her heart racing. _He loves me. Sam loves me._ She thought with a big smile gracing her lips. She looked over at Sam and saw that he was looking away from her. She grabbed his hands, to still there nervous movements, and whispered, "Sam."

Sam raised his head at her voice and brought his eyes to look at her. He braced himself for her rejection, but it never came, instead she said the three words he thought he would never hear. "I love you, Sam."

He let out a whoop and jumped to his feet. He pulled her up with him and spun her around in his arms. He heard her joyous laughter and couldn't help himself from joining in. he set her back on the ground and his face became sober.

Lydia saw his face go from happy to sad. She touched his cheek, "Sam, what's wrong?"

He looked into her concerned eyes, knowing that his held a hint of sadness to them. "I can't ask you to marry me, right now. I do not have the means to support a wife at this moment." He walked away from her and took a few steps toward the stream. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "I have a nice little place picked out for us to live and I have the money, but I need a few more months to repair the damage the house and barn has. I do not know when we will be able to marry, but I know it won't be soon."

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and felt her breath on his cheek, "I will wait for you Sam. You are the only man I can see myself spending the rest of my life with and I'm not ready to get married right now. This will give us more time to get to know each other."

Sam turned around and gathered Lydia into his arms. He placed a soft kiss against her hair, not wanting to lose the feeling of her in his arms. He felt her bury her head into his shoulder and sigh. He pulled back after a few minutes and held her at arm's length. "We should head back; your parents will be wondering where we went."

Lydia nodded and took his arm. Sam went over to the tree and grabbed his hat. It had been knocked of her head when he was spinning her. He set it back on her head and kissed her cheek. They turned away from the little stream and made their way back through the trees.

0000000000000

Elizabeth sat at the table, holding a cup of steaming tea in her hands. Catherine, Georgiana, and Mrs. Matlock were sitting around her. Her mother was busy telling Mrs. Matlock's children a story before the little ones were put down for a nap, but Mattie had said she was too old for a nap and was currently sitting across from her.

She smiled at the young girl, who was staring at her. "Do you know how to ride a horse, Miss Elizabeth?" she shyly asked the young woman.

Elizabeth chuckled, "Yes I do, Mattie and please call me Elizabeth."

Mattie looked at her mother and then back at Elizabeth, "can you teach me how to ride? I have always wanted to learn, but Papa said that young ladies do not need to ride a horse."

"I would love to teach you, but you have to ask your mother."

She looked over at her mother, "Mama, can Elizabeth teach me how to ride?"

Mrs. Matlock looked at her daughter's eager face and nodded, "go ahead and Elizabeth promises me you will watch out for her."

"I promise. Shall we go outside and meet the horses, Mattie?"

"Yes, please." Mattie said and followed Elizabeth out onto the porch.

Elizabeth walked down the steps and saw her sister, Lydia and Sam petting one of the foals. Her father and Mr. Matlock were busy looking at the fields that were almost ready for harvesting. She looked around but didn't see Richard, William, or Wyatt north anywhere. They were probably still at William's ranch branding the cattle he had bought a few days ago. She turned to Mattie, "let's go and meet the new foals, before we meet the bigger horses."

Mattie nodded and followed Elizabeth to the barn. Elizabeth stepped into the dimly lit barn and walked over to a stall on the far left. She motioned for Mattie to come forward and opened the stall door, so she could see the foal better. She moved to the side and ushered Mattie in further, so she could shut the stall door.

"This is Lady," Elizabeth said and gestured to the chestnut foal. She looked at them with big curious eyes and took a step forward. The foal had long legs and a small head. She was chestnut colored, with a cream mane and tail. She had one white sock one her left hind leg.

"May I pet, lady?" Mattie hesitantly asked. She wanted to pet the foal, but was also scared.

Elizabeth called the little foal closer and told Mattie to hold out her hand. Mattie held out her hand and watched in wonder as the little foal came closer and sniffed her hand. She mover her hand to the Lady's nose and gently petted her.

"She is so soft," Mattie whispered and ran her hand along the foal's neck.

"Would you like to go meet the horse that you will learn to ride on?"

Mattie looked from the foal to Elizabeth and furrowed her brow. She wanted to continue petting lady, but she also wanted to learn how to ride today. She raised her head and looked at Elizabeth, "can I come back later and pet Lady more?"

Elizabeth chuckled, "Yes, you can come back later, but make sure someone is with you," she said and reached for the stall door. She stepped out and waited for Mattie to follow her. She latched the door, "Let's go outside and meet Sage."

Mattie nodded and followed Elizabeth out to a large pasture out back. Elizabeth helped Mattie up on the top rail and whistled. She smiled when she heard hoof beats and saw a sleek black gelding come up the hill and gallop towards them.

Mattie gasped and turned to Elizabeth, "that is the horse I will be riding? He is so large."

Elizabeth patted Mattie's hand. "It is okay, Mattie. Sage is the first horse I ever rode and he is very gentle with children. I will be with you the whole time," she reassured the little girl.

Mattie nodded and watched as Elizabeth went into the pasture and slipped a halter on the black horse. She led him outside and tied him to the top rail. "Come and meet Sage, Mattie."

She walked over to the big black horse and gently laid a hand on his nose. She laughed when he nuzzled her hand and tried to find hidden treats.

Elizabeth grabbed a piece of carrot out of her pocket and held it out to Mattie. "Sage is looking for this. Hold it out in your palm and he will take it from you."

Mattie grabbed the carrot and held it out like Elizabeth said to. She watched as Sage grabbed the carrot out of her hand. She felt his whiskers brush her palm and laughed, "His whiskers tickle."

Elizabeth chuckled, "would you like to sit on Sage's back? I will lead you around the yard for today and let you get use to sitting on his back."

"Yes, please," Mattie said.

Elizabeth helped Mattie up onto Sage's back and made sure she was okay with being so high up. She watched the little girl nod and went to untie his lead rope from the rail. She stole a look at Mattie, "are you ready, Mattie?"

"Yes, let's go."

Elizabeth led Sage forward and walked him around the barn to the center of the yard. He followed her slowly; knowing there was a little girl on his back and didn't want her to be scared.

She walked him around for about two hours before Mrs. Bennet called everyone in for supper. "I'm sorry Mattie, but that is all the riding we will do today."

"Can I ride Sage tomorrow, Elizabeth?" Mattie asked as they led him back to the barn.

"Yes, we will take him out tomorrow and walk around the yard some more," she said and walked back to the house; Mattie grinning by her side.

Authors Note: Next chapter is the wedding, but this story is not over yet. Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

August 14, 1863

It was a bright and sunny day, the perfect kind of weather for a double wedding. Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was piled up on her head, with little white flowers scattered over it. Her dress was white with a simple design. Her mother wanted to do an elaborate design, but she wanted simple, but elegant. Her eyes were bright and her face shining.

She turned her head at the sound of a knock on the door. She opened it and found her elder sister on the other side. She stepped aside to allow Jane to pass. "Is the wedding ready to start, Jane?" she asked, nervously wringing her hands.

"Papa is waiting outside for you. Catherine is already out there," Jane said and laid a hand on her sister's, "there is nothing to be nervous about, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded and took one last look in the mirror. She took her sister's arm and followed her out to her waiting father. She took her father's arm and watched Jane walk over to the pews.

"Are you ready, girls?" Mr. Bennet asked his daughters.

"Yes, Papa," the both said and followed him over to the double doors, leading to the altar.

Elizabeth took a deep breath to calm her fluttering stomach and looked ahead, when the doors were opened. Her eyes sought those of her groom and a lump caught in her throat. He was staring at her with his deep blue eyes and the hint of a smile on his face. He was dressed in a fine black suit, crisp white shirt, and polished boots.

She thought he was handsome in his wedding clothes, but nothing would compare him in his jeans, flannel shirt, rundown boots, and battered hat. She held his gaze as she made her way up the aisle, never once looking away.

She smiled when her father kissed her on the cheek and took William's hand. She stood beside him and faced the priest. She felt him running his thumb across the back of her hand and it distracted her from the priest's words. She glanced up at him and got lost in his blue eyes.

She started when she heard the priest, "I now pronounce you man and wife. Gentlemen you may now kiss your brides."

William lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers, their first kiss as husband and wife. Elizabeth leaned into him, but pulled back after a few moments. She grabbed his hand and they turned to their family and friends.

She looked over at her younger sister and her new brother. She smiled at them and followed her husband back down the aisle. Both couples went outside and climbed into the carriages that would take them back to the Bennet ranch for the wedding lunch and family gathering afterwards.

Elizabeth sat next to William and felt the carriage move forward, knowing they would only have a few moments alone before they reached the house. She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, "I love you, Mr. Darcy."

William grinned and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "I love you, Mrs. Darcy."

000000000000

Once back at the ranch, Elizabeth changed out of her wedding dress and into a deep blue dress. She hung the dress on the back of the door and headed down the stairs. She knew her mother and sisters would be in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on dinner for the guests.

She walked past the open front door, where music was drifting in. someone was playing guitar and guests were dancing in the middle of the yard. She smiled and continued onto the kitchen. She found her mother standing at the stove.

"Do you need any help, Mama?"

Mrs. Bennet turned around and found Elizabeth looking at her. "You should be outside with your new husband. We can handle dinner. There are only a few more dishes that need to be carried out."

Elizabeth nodded and grabbed a stack of plates sitting on the side table. She carried them outside and set them down on one of the many tables. She looked around and found her father talking with a few men from town, along with Mr. Matlock and Mack.

She saw Catherine dancing with Richard, neither of them aware of the noise around them. She saw a group of children playing with Sargent and throwing sticks for him to retrieve. She looked up at the porch and saw William sitting in the porch swing. She chuckled and climbed the steps. She sat down next to him and felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders.

She leaned into him and sighed. She saw his sister and Wyatt talking under the big oak tree, "your sister has been spending a lot of time with Wyatt."

William followed her gaze and smiled, "Wyatt's a good man. I know he will treat Georgiana right and he already is like a brother to me."

Elizabeth looked up at him and teased, "You are certain he will want to marry your sister? They only met a few weeks ago."

"I knew I was going to marry you after only a few weeks and look at us today. You became Mrs. Darcy this morning, Elizabeth," he said and pulled her closer.

"Would you like to dance, Mr. Darcy? I only have danced with you at the church dance, but know I would like to dance with you as your wife."

William stood and pulled his wife to her feet. He led her over to where the other couples were dancing and pulled her into his arms.

Elizabeth breathed deeply and did not want this day to end. She was finally Mrs. William Darcy and would be spending her days with him. She did not think this day would ever come. They had been parted almost after first meeting and then he came back from the cattle drive after four long months.

She could not believe she had found someone to share her life with. She was his sun to his dark, his bright to gray, and his other half. She looked up at him, "Did you bring Tucker out to your ranch?"

"Yes, your father brought him out there the other day, along with the black colt that I met that after coming back from the trail drive."

"Papa, gave you the black colt?"

William chuckled, "I bought him from your father. We will need more horses on the ranch in the coming years and I liked the looks of the little colt. He will make a fine cow horse once he is older."

Elizabeth heard the bell; being rung that signaled dinner and stepped out of her husband's arms. "We should go and eat. I haven't had much to eat today," she said and led him over to the far table.

William sat down next to her and across from Richard. "Congratulations, Richard."

Richard grinned, "Same to you, Darcy. Do you need any more help with the branding?" he asked.

"There are about another twenty head to finish, but we can do that at the end of the month. It is only the young calves that need to be finished," William said and took a bite of ham.

0000000000000

Darcy pulled the buggy to a stop in front of the cabin and set the brake. He turned to his wife and noticed she was asleep against his shoulder. He quietly chuckled and gently shook her awake, "we are home, Elizabeth. It's time to wake up."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked around in the darkness. She could vaguely see the outline of her new home. She sat up straight and let William help her down. She stood beside her husband and looked at the cabin. She would finally see the inside.

"I am going to go unhitch the horses, Elizabeth. You can go inside and explore," William said and gently picked her up in his arms, "but first, I am going to carry my bride across the threshold."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and was carried into her new home. William pressed his lips to her for a quick kiss and gently set on her feet, "I will be right back," he said and walked back out to the horses.

Elizabeth looked around and found a lamp sitting on the side table by the door. She quickly lit it and held it up in front of her. She looked around and found two doors to her right and a big space open in front of her. She walked forward and soon came to the kitchen.

It was large, with cupboards on the walls, a few shelves and a new stove. She ran her hand along the wooden surfaces and sighed. It felt good to be home. She found a small table, with two wooden back chairs. She stepped away from the chairs and walked over to the two doors.

She opened the first one and found a large bed, a chest up against the window, and a dresser on the other side of the bed. _This is our room._

She quietly shut the door and walked over to the other room. She peaked inside and found it was empty. It was smaller than the other room, but had a large window on the east side. She shut the door and walked back over to the main part of the house. There were two chairs on either side of a large fireplace.

"Do you like your new home, Elizabeth?"

She turned around at her husband's voice and smiled, "I love it. It's not as big as my parents' home, but it is only the two of us living here. We can add on later," she said.

William took the lamp from her hand and set it on the fireplace mantle. He walked back over to her and gathered her in his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you, William," she said and lifted her head. She pressed her lips to his and happily sighed. It felt good to be home.


	18. Chapter 18

I am watching NASCAR Daytona 500 today, but I had a few minutes to upload this chapter. I am not sure when I will be able to upload again but hopefully it will be soon.

Chapter 18

August 21, 1863

Elizabeth plunged her hands into the soapy dish water and grabbed the last breakfast plate. She quickly wiped the plate clean and grabbed the dish towel to wipe the plate dry. She looked up and out the window above the kitchen sink. It was a sunny day, with a light breeze, and storm clouds threatening to gather in the western horizon.

She looked off towards the barn and corrals and saw her husband leaning against the corral gate. She smiled when she noticed Sargent was leaning up against his leg and intently watching the black foal race around the corral. She finished drying the plate and set it in the cupboard.

She turned away from the window and untied her apron. She walked over to the hook and hung it on the peg. She grabbed William's old worn-out hat, instead of her bonnet and placed it on her head. Elizabeth went to the door and stepped outside.

She breathed in the fresh late summer air and walked over to where William was watching the young foal. She walked up to him and leaned against the corral bar. She felt William put his arm around her waist and a smile came to her lips.

They stood in silence for a while, both watching the foal frolic in the large corral. He would run to one end, stop, and turn around to run the other way. She chuckled at the foal, "he has quite a bit of energy."

William nodded, "He will be a wonderful, spirited, and strong cow horse in a few years," he turned to his wife, "Elizabeth how would you feel about raising horses? You have a way with them and we would be able to sell them to families with young children."

Elizabeth looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with the idea, "That sounds like a great idea. I know that some families are afraid of letting their children ride because the horses are too spirited and might hurt their children."

He smiled but it quickly turned to a frown, "we will not be able to buy any young horses until next spring. I want to sell the herd of cattle we have before we start with another project. The profit from the cattle in the spring will give us enough money to buy a few nice horses."

She laid a hand on his arm, "I think it is a good idea to wait. We are just getting settled with married life and we have the herd of cattle to take care of."

William pulled her into a hug and laid his chin on the top of her head, "We will get the horses in the spring," he pulled back after a minute and kissed the top of her head, "we should get the horses saddled if we want to make it to parent's ranch in time for lunch. My aunt and uncle are leaving today."

Elizabeth stepped back a step and looked up into his eyes, "I will come and help you. We should be able to leave in the next fifteen minutes," she turned and started walking towards the barn.

William watched her head towards the barn and sprinted after her. He grabbed by the waist and picked her up. Elizabeth through her arms around his neck and squealed, "William, put me down."

She felt his chest vibrate with his laughter. She looked up into his piercing blue eyes and saw a mischievous glint in them, "the horses can wait a few more minutes," he said and pressed his lips to hers.

After a few minutes he gently set her back on the ground. He pressed his forehead to hers and smiled. "Are you sure we have to go to your parent's ranch. I know my aunt and uncle will understand if we do not show up to say good bye."

Elizabeth stepped back, put her hands on her hips, and glared at her husband, "I know what you are thinking about, Mr. Darcy and I promised your aunt that we would be there. I would like to say farewell to them," she turned to continue onto the barn, "You can stay here if you would like," she said with a smirk over her shoulder.

William shook his head and chuckled. "What have I gotten myself into?" he muttered to himself and walked to the barn, calling to Sargent.

He walked into the barn and found Elizabeth grabbing Tucker's saddle from the tack room. He walked up to her and gently took the saddle from her hands, "I will saddle the horses. Go and sit down," he said and walked over the stalls. He set the saddle down and looked over her shoulder, "I found some baby kittens in the empty stall near the door."

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side. They had a cat? She looked at her husband's back, "When did we get a cat, William?"

"I think she is a stray. I had seen her around a few times before we married and I think she decided to stay here. Go and have a look."

Elizabeth stood from the bucket she was sitting on and walked over to the empty stall. She peered inside and saw a large big black cat nestled in the soft, clean straw. Surrounding her were five small little kittens. The mama looked up at her and then back down at her kittens.

She stepped back, not wanting to disturb them. She turned at the sound of footsteps and saw William walking towards her, leading the black and Tucker. She walked up to him, stood on her tip toes, and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

"Shall we get going?" William asked his wife.

She grabbed Tucker's reins and walked beside her husband as they made their way out of the barn. William helped her into the saddle before swinging into the black's saddle. He pulled the black up beside Elizabeth's horse and smiled at her, "we should be able to make it in time for lunch."

She pushed Tucker into a walk and rode alongside William though the gate marking the entrance to the ranch.

They talked about the upcoming fall and winter months, how to best prepare for the worst of weather. She mentioned Jane and Mary's pregnancies and how much she was excited to become an aunt. William watched her face light up with joy and excitement with the mention of children and knew one day it would be her who was having his child.

They passed through the gate to the Bennet ranch and he pushed his thoughts aside. They would have time later to think about children. He noticed Richard and Catherine's wagon parked by the barn, the draft horses enjoying some sweet hay in the paddock.

He pulled the black to a stop in front of the porch and noticed two other horses already tied to the hitching rail. He knew the gruella was Denny's and the other one looked a lot like the horse Wyatt owned. He stepped down and tied the black's reins. He walked over to Tucker and helped Elizabeth from the saddle.

He did not take his hands of her waist right away, but lifted her chin. He looked into her eyes and kissed her soundly. He smiled against her lips when he left her wrap her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers again.

He pulled back after a few moments, "I think we should head in. they will be wondering where we are."

She grabbed his hand and led him up the front steps. She was about to turn the knob when it was jerked out of her hands and she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She looked down surprised and saw that it was Mattie.

She looked at her husband with a puzzled frown and saw him nod. She smiled and watched him disappear into the house. She chuckled slightly when she heard Richard, Denny, and Wyatt welcome him in. she untangled Mattie from her waist and knelt down to look the young girl in the eye.

"Hello, Mattie."

Mattie raised her head and smiled, "Hello, Elizabeth. I was waiting for you to come out and lead me around on Sage, but you did not come and now I am leaving today," she said with a slight catch in her voice.

Elizabeth raised the girls chin and looked her in the eye, "I was busy last week, but how about we go out now and ride Sage. Would you like that?"

The young girl nodded, "Yes I would."

Elizabeth smiled and went in to tell William where she would be for the next half hour. She came back out and held out her hand for Mattie. She clasped the young girl hand and they headed to the barn to see Sage.

00000000000000

William stood at the window and watched his little cousin and Elizabeth head to the barn. He felt someone come up beside him and turned to find his aunt. "Hello, aunt."

She looked out the window for a few minutes before she spoke, "Mattie has really taken to your wife. She spoke none stop about her while you were enjoying your honeymoon. She was excited to hear you would be coming by today."

"If you would agree and Mattie would like the idea, I am inviting Mattie to come out to the ranch next summer. She has developed a love of horses and riding."

"I am sure Mattie would love that. She will be looking forward to seeing you and Elizabeth again next summer," she turned and looked to where Georgiana was talking with Lydia, Sam, and Wyatt, "we will miss having Georgiana with us, but she has developed a strong friendship with Lydia."

"Elizabeth's parents invited her to stay here until Christmas." William said and watched her interact with Lydia. He noticed that Wyatt was watching his sister and he could tell the young man was interested in his sister and William knew he would be proud to call Wyatt a brother.

His thoughts were interrupted by his aunt, "I should go and find Mattie. It is almost time for lunch," she said and walked out to the barn.

William nodded and went to stand on the front porch, to wait for his wife. It was not long before he saw Elizabeth, Mattie, and his aunt walking back up to the house. He stopped Mattie and Elizabeth on the porch. He grabbed his wife's hand and turned to look at Mattie, "Mattie, Elizabeth and I have something we would like to ask you."

Mattie looked at them with a confused frown, "Yes?"

"We would like you to come out and visit us next summer. You can stay as long as you want and learn more about horses and go riding. Would you like that?"

Mattie nodded her head and threw her arms around William and Elizabeth. William chuckled and pulled both of the girls into a hug. Elizabeth smiled, "we will take that as a yes. Now let's go inside and enjoy some lunch before you have to meet the stage," she said and followed both of them inside.

Authors note: here is chapter 18. Tell me what you think and remember to review.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry, it's been awhile since I have updated this story. I have been busy with exams and school, but I should have more time over the next week.

Chapter 19

October 14, 1863

Darcy pitched the rest of the hay into the horse's mangers and set the pitchfork aside. He walked down the stalls and made sure each of the boys was set for the night. He walked to the door of the barn and looked out. The leaves on the trees were starting to turn colors. He could see red, green, and yellow mixed in.

The days were getting cooler and the nights colder. The sky was growing darker by the minute and he could see storm clouds on the horizon. He pulled his hat lower and stepped out into the night. He walked up the path towards the cabin and saw light coming from kitchen window.

He softly smiled in the dark, they had been out all day checking the cattle and he had told Elizabeth not to wait up for him. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. She must have decided to not listen to him and stay up for him.

He reached the front door and stepped inside. He took off his hat, gun belt, boots and jacket and hung them on the hook by the door. He strolled into the house, but did not hear any noise coming from the kitchen. He looked around at the table, the window, but he still didn't see her. He shifted his gaze over to the fireplace and his eyes softened at the sight before him.

Elizabeth was curled up in one of the armchairs, her head resting on her hand. He walked over, his socked feet making no noise on the wood floor, and knelt down in front of his wife. Grabbing her free hand, he drew circles on the back of her hand, "Elizabeth. Sweetheart, wake up," he whispered to her.

He watched as her eye lids fluttered but did not open. He felt her pull her hand out of his and snuggle deeper into the armchair. He quietly chuckled and gently shook her awake.

Elizabeth sleepily opened her eyes and turned her head. She smiled softly when she saw her husband kneeling in front of her, "William," she said in a sleepy voice.

"I thought I told you not to wait up for me. I did not want you up when you could have been asleep in our bed," he said in a concerned voice. She had been working herself more than she should have to past two weeks. He had been spending most of the afternoons checking the cattle and watching for fall calves. His wife had decided to occupy him most days and spends late nights outside.

Elizabeth sat up straighter and turned her face to stare at William, "I do not like going to bed without you. I wanted to be here when you came in."

William stood and pulled her up out of the armchair with him. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and steered her towards the bedroom door. He looked down into her face and could tell she was dead tired on her feet. He furrowed his brows concern etched across his face, "are you feeling alright, Elizabeth?"

She nodded her head, which was resting on his shoulder, and softly answered, "I'm fine but just tired."

William was not convinced but did not press her further. He steered her towards the bed and helped her lay down on the soft mattress. He pulled the covers over her before settling in bed beside her. He quietly pulled the covers over both of them and pulled her into his arms.

He felt her rest her head on his chest and could tell by her even breathing that she was already asleep. He kissed her cheek, "Goodnight, Elizabeth," he whispered in her ear. Tomorrow before he left, he would make sure she was looking better. Maybe seeing her family and her new niece and nephew would cheer her up and bring back that bright smile.

000000000000

Elizabeth shifted in her sleep and curled further into William's side. She opened her eyes a crack and looked out the window. It was still dark out with stars starting to disappear, signaling it would soon be first light. She moved to her other side so she was looking at her husband's sleeping form.

She noticed his hair was disheveled and curling above his eyes. He had a slight smile on his face and his face looked younger while he slept. It did not have all of the worry lines and creases she had seen of late. She took her hand and gently swiped a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"Why are you awake, Elizabeth?"

She looked up shocked and saw his staring intently at her, "I couldn't sleep and it is almost first light."

William traced her cheek and chin before replying, "Would you like to go and visit your folks today? It has been a few weeks since we have seen them, besides at church."

Elizabeth smiled and her eyes sparkled, "I would love to go and see them. Maybe Jane and Mary will be there with my new niece and nephew," she said and her eyes took on a faraway look.

William could not account for the look but he was pleased that she seems to have got back some of her spirit. He smiled, "would you like to have breakfast and get ready now or try and get a few more hours sleep?" he asked his wife.

She thought for a moment. She was still tired, but she knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. She looked back up at his smiling face, "I would like to have breakfast. I do not think I will be able to fall back asleep," she said and pulled out of his embrace. She sat up and swung her legs onto the floor.

She was about to stand when she felt William grab her waist and pull her back onto the bed, "William I want to get breakfast made," she chided him and playfully hit his shoulder.

William growled, "You are not getting out of bed without giving me a proper good morning," he said and kissed her soundly.

Elizabeth pulled away after a few moments and smiled, "Now that you have had your proper good morning, I am going to the kitchen," she said and got out of bed. She grabbed her robe, tied it around her waist, and slipped her feet into the slippers. She walked out of their bedroom and into the kitchen.

She put wood into the stove and started the fire. The cabin was a bit on the colder side this morning and she hoped the fire would soon warm everything up. She turned when she heard footsteps coming from the bedroom and turned to see William walking over to the fireplace.

He soon had a fire going and she could feel the chill leaving the cabin. She turned back to the stove and sliced bacon into the skillet. She grabbed the eggs and heard William go to the door.

"I am going to go out and milk the cow. I will be back before breakfast is on the table," he said from by the door and stepped outside.

Elizabeth turned back to the stove and watched the bacon sizzle in the pan. She was excited to see her family, but she was still tired and hoped she wasn't coming down with a cold or something worse. She didn't want to get any of her family infected if it was a cold.

She moved away from the stove and grabbed the half loaf of bread that was left from the night before. She set it on the table, along with the butter, and jam. She cracked the eggs in the pan and quickly scrambled them.

She grabbed the rest of the items for the table and set two spots. She divided up the eggs, bacon, and set a bowl of fruit on the table. She had just finished putting everything on the table when she heard the door open and knew William was back with the milk.

She stepped away from the table and went over to him. She stood on her tip toes and placed a light kiss on his lips. She stepped away and grabbed the milk pail from his hand. She went over and strained it before setting the pail back by the front door.

William watched her walk to the front door and went over to the cupboard and grabs two tin cups. He filled them with milk and set them by their plates. He helped Elizabeth into her chair and sat down next to her.

He grabbed her hand and they bowed their heads, "thank you Lord for this beautiful day and the food that graces our table. Amen," he said and raised his head.

Elizabeth grabbed her fork and started eating, "what would you like for Christmas, William?" she asked. This would be their first Christmas together and she wanted to get him something special.

William glanced at her, "Elizabeth, Christmas is not for another two months. You still have plenty of time to pick something out for me."

"I know but I would like to get some ideas now. Winter's in Wyoming can be harsh and sometimes we are not able to go anywhere for days."

He thought for a minute over her words, "I do not really need anything. I have the ranch, horses, and you," he said with twinkling eyes.

She chuckled at his words, "and I have you, but please tell me if you have any ideas what you want."

"I will and now you have to tell me what you want," he said with a smile.

Elizabeth's smile grew and she turned her face to look him in the eye, "I would like a kitten and it has to be in the house. Sometimes it gets lonely here by myself and a kitten would keep me company."

"The kittens out in the barn will be old enough to move in the next few weeks. If you want we can bring one in here and you can have your Christmas present early," he said with a teasing smile.

"Can we?" she asked with a big smile, her eyes lightening up in the morning light.

William pushed away from the table and chuckled, "yes we can. I will go get the horses ready and we can leave for your folk's ranch," he said and kissed her forehead.

Elizabeth watched him go and finished her breakfast. She pushed away from the table and stood, grabbing the dishes in the process. She set them in the sink and went over the hook to grab her apron. She draped it over her head and tied the strings behind her back.

Grabbing the rest of the dishes she walked over to the sink and looked out the window. She could see William's tall figure walking towards the barn, Sargent following at his heels. She turned back to the sink and started wiping the plates clean.

She had just finished the last one when she heard the sound of hoof beats and saw her husband leading the black and Tucker up to the house. She wiped her hands dry and took off her apron, hanging it on the wall hook.

She grabbed her bonnet and stepped outside. She waited on the front steps for William to lead the horses up to her. She laughed at Sargent as he tried to walk in between the horses. She called him to her and scratched his ears.

"Are you ready to go?"

She looked up from Sargent and nodded, "Yes I am," she grabbed his hand and let him help her into the saddle. She pulled Tucker around and waited for him to get settled on the black. She smiled over at him and kicked Tucker into a walk. Soon she would be surrounded by her family and see the newest members.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Elizabeth grabbed the presents and carried them over to the door. She had chosen one for each of their family members and she wanted to see the looks on everybody's faces. She knew each present described them.

She grabbed her hot chocolate off the table and sat down in one of the arm chairs. She looked up at the mantle clock and noticed it was already past three o'clock and William said he would be home by three.

She sighed and sipped her hot chocolate. She wanted him to be home now and tell him her news before they joined the family for Christmas. They had decided to go to her parent's ranch and spend the night, so they could spend Christmas day surrounded by family.

The ranch house would be full of family and friends. Her parents had invited Lydia's fiancée Sam Denny and had also invited Wyatt to join them. Elizabeth had seen how much William's sister and friend had grown to care for each other. She smiled. There would be two wedding's next year and Georgiana would be close by.

Her niece and nephew would get to spend their first Christmas with family gathered around, even though they would not be able to remember any of it. At the thought of children she instinctively touched her stomach and sighed. _Where was William? _

She took another sip of the hot liquid and looked up when she heard the front door open. She heard the sounds of William hanging up his jacket and taking of his hat, "Elizabeth is you in here?"

"I'm in the living room, William," she said to her husband.

William padded into the living room and saw that his wife was snuggled up into the arm chair. He walked over to her and took the mug out of her hand. He set it on the table and pulled her to her feet. He placed a kiss on her lips and smiled, "I have a present for you?"

Elizabeth raised her brow, "It's not Christmas until tomorrow, my dear."

He chuckled, "I did not want to wait. It is already sitting out by the door. I can bring it back, if you don't want it," he said with a teasing grin.

Elizabeth smiled back, "I will open it, but I have some news for you first. It is your Christmas present," she said.

William looked at her puzzled for a minute, before nodding for her to go on.

She took a deep breath and started talking, "I have known for a while, but I was not sure until a few days ago. You are going to be a father," she blurted and then looked down.

He stared at her a moment before speaking, "your…I'm going to be a father," he said in a whisper. He lifted up her chin and gazed into her sparkling blue eyes. He kissed her soundly, "This is the best Christmas present," he said and placed his hand over her stomach. Their child was growing in there and would soon make an appearance.

Elizabeth laid her hand over his, "He or she won't be born until the beginning of summer. It will give us plenty of time to fix up the empty bedroom."

"I will start on it after the holidays. Would you like your present now or later?" he asked her with a wide smile.

"I would like it now."

William handed her back her mug and went to the entryway. He picked up the box and walked back to where he had left Elizabeth. He sat in the other chair and handed her the box.

Elizabeth took the box in her hands and realized it was heavy. She stole a glance at her husband and found he was grinning at her. She undid the ribbon and then lifted the top. She gasped at what was inside. Two kittens were cuddled up inside. They both had red ribbons around their necks. She saw a black one with two white paws and an orange one.

She lifted one out and held it close, "thank you," she said with a smile directed at her husband.

"im glad you like them," he glanced at the clock, "I better go and hitch up the wagon. We should start for your folks place soon," he said and stood up.

"I will grab the pies and the rest of the presents and meet you by the door," she said before he walked outside.

0000000000000

He pulled the wagon up infront of the porch steps and helped Elizabeth down. He handed her the pies before leading the horses down to the barn. They would be spending the night and he wanted to make sure the horses were comfortable and warm.

She watched her husband walk away and turned to climb the porch steps. She had almost made it to the door when she heard it open, "Elizabeth, come on in out of the cold," Mrs. Bennet said to her daughter. She grabbed the pies from her hands and ushered her into the warm house.

"Thank you, Mama," Elizabeth said and took off her scarf and jacket. She hung them up and looked around the crowded kitchen. She smiled to her sisters and walked over to her father, "Merry Christmas, Papa," she said and kissed his cheek.

"Elizabeth, Merry Christmas," Mr. Bennet said and looked behind her, "where is that husband of yours?"

"He went out to put the horses in the barn. He should be in shortly. If you will excuse me," she said when she saw her sister Jane walk out of the kitchen with her daughter, Laura.

"Laura is growing so big, Jane," she said and hugged her sister, making sure not to crush the baby.

"She is already two months old. Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes I would," she said and took the bundle from her sister. She held little Laura in her arms and felt what it would be like to hold her own child in a few months.

She walked around the family room with her niece and spoke to everyone. She smiled when she saw that William was in deep conversation with Charles, Sam, Wyatt, and her father. She chuckled; they were probably talking about what crops to plant next season and the next trail drive.

She walked over to one of the empty chairs and sat down. She bounced her niece up and down and heard her giggle. She looked down and saw her smiling back at her, "what is so funny Laura?"

The baby giggled again and Elizabeth joined in. She watched all the people moving about, talking in little groups, and enjoying the holiday season. She sat there with Laura until her mother announced supper was ready. She stood and walked back over to her sister, handing over her niece.

She walked to the other side of the table and sat down next to her husband. She felt him grab her hand and give it a squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled, "How was your talk with my father and your friends?"

"very informative, I guess you could say," he said with a smile.

Elizabeth nudged his arm, "I guess you must have learned a lot," she smiled and grabbed her glass. She motioned for him to stand and saw his puzzled expression. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. He grinned and stood up, pulled her with him.

He turned to her family and raised his hand, "if I could have everyone's attention. Elizabeth and I have an announcement to make," he said and grabbed her hand. He looked at her a moment before turning back to everyone, "sometime in the early summer, we will be welcoming a little cowboy or cowgirl."

He heard Elizabeth laugh at his end remark and joined in. he heard all of their family wishing them well and congratulations. He looked at each face and thanked the Lord for sending him to Wyoming and this family, but more importantly to one woman standing next to him.

Author's note: I thought this was a good place to end this story. It may seem over but I was wondering if anyone would be interested in a sequel, featuring all the characters, but also Mattie and her own tale at love. Let me know what you think and review.


End file.
